Deja Vu All Over Again
by MeMa19
Summary: Merlin is unsuspectingly trapped in a time he never thought he'd see again with a foe whose intentions may not be what they appear.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N ** _Hello fellow Merlin lovers! I've been an avid Mergana fanfic reader for several years now and have always wanted to write my own but never had. However, I've made it my New Years resolution to stop making excuses and just do it. So here it is. I'll spare you 'please be kind it's my first story' crap and simply say that I hope you enjoy! Any feedback is welcome. _

Chapter 1

"Go collect firewood he says. Go get water he says. Oh yeah sure your highness, and while I'm out perhaps I should eliminate a magical threat? Oh yes that would be a fine thing. How about saving your life while I'm at it? Yes yes of course your royal prat," Merlin grumbled as he trudged through the forest. He looked over his shoulder just in time to catch the knights wrestling over each other to get, without doubt, the last scraps of the soup Merlin had just finished making before being sent out to do the frivolous chores that were inherently his due to his 'servant' station.

He heaved a heavy sigh.

It wasn't that that he had forgotten his place and deep down he knew he had no right to be this disgruntled with his work, but honestly. After everything happened with thwarting Morgana this last time….well he just felt like an equal for a minute, a companion, an _advisor_, something he so desperately wanted to be. He was tired of this master/servant bit. When did he get the respect that he earned on a daily…no no hourly basis?

Another exasperated sigh slipped from his lips as he picked up more firewood. His musings were only frustrating him even more. He threw the twigs and sticks he'd collected into a pile as he proceeded through the thicket to the watering hole. He pushed the thick vines away and

_Splash_

He froze. "What the bloody hell was that?" he muttered under his breath. _Splash. _ There it was again. He could just feel magic emanating from someone close by. He gently set down the bucket, careful to not make any noise and tenderly as possible made his way to a better vantage point.

As soon as he saw her, he wished he hadn't. But there she was, his most dangerous foe. Arch nemesis, though unbeknownst to her. Morgana Le Fay. Or should he call her Morgana Pendragon now? He didn't know and as she climbed out of the water he didn't care. She was so wondrously, frighteningly naked that he couldn't have taken his eyes off her if his life depended on it. Which it very might. The water dripped off her thin frame and the term sun kissed took on a new meaning. Her hair, her shoulder, her breasts….god those breasts, they glistened. She sat down on the shore and wrung her hair out, sitting so her knees pressed against her chest, unashamed of her nudity.

Merlin became aware that he was moaning. Embarrassed, he immediately pulled his shirt down over his pants, he knew it was silly since she had know idea he was there, and no idea how turned on he was, but old habits die hard. This action snapped him out of his trance. "oh god oh god what to do what to do" his mind raced as he frantically ran through all the scenarios. One she sees him and he's, well, dead. In more ways than one. Or two Arthur comes looking for him and finds him in this ahem, state, gawking at Camelot's number one most wanted and oh that's right, Merlin's dead again. There was no easy way out. He thought Morgana had died after the stab wound, but that would be too easy. She still had to torment him in so many ways.

_Mmmhhhmm_

Merlin's head snapped back to Morgana. Oh for the love of the Old Religion, what was she doing? Morgana's left hand slowly trailed from her wet locks down to her pert breast as she rubbed her thumb over her nipple, throwing her head back and biting he lip as she did. Merlin gulped, it was all he could do not to stroke himself right there. Her right hand was performing delicious ministrations on her most sensitive area and she made no effort to hide her enjoyment of these activities.

_Yes,_ she whispered as her breath hitched. Merlin was at a lost. He was so painfully hard he couldn't think. And then she did something so surprising, it put the rest of this day to shame.

_Merlin_

Merlin ducked down. Was she truly calling his name right now? She had to know he was there watching, why else would she do that? He waited anxiously for her to blast him from the bushes.

_Merrrrrlin _she cried out

Oh god, this couldn't be real. He'd dreamed so many times that it would be his name on her lips as she did this. After all, it was her name on his. Merlin closed his eyes reveling in the moment

_Merlin!_

It didn't sound like Morgana anymore, in fact whose voice was that?

_MERLIN!_

Merlin shot up, grabbing his covers as he did.

"Good Morning! Finally I might add. You know Merlin, you are most difficult to wake up, it's like awakening a dragon," Gaius said with a smirk in the corner of his mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Merlin groaned as he slipped out of bed and into his tunic. "A dream as always," Merlin murmured to himself.

"What was that, Merlin?" Gaius absently called from the other room.

"I said, late as always," Merlin easily lied. He walked into the main room as he tied his blue neckerchief.

"Ah yes, hurry up now. You know how Arthur feels about cold breakfast, " Gaius said, peering over his large medical book.

As Merlin navigated the narrow hallways leading to the kitchen, he pondered his dream. He knew he was no seer but he couldn't help but worry that seeing Morgana alive was prophetic. And he couldn't help but hope that Morgana did moan his name as she... "STOP!" Merlin clapped his hands over his mouth looking around the empty hallway as he did. It appeared that his outburst was lacking an audience, a fact he was most grateful for because the last thing he needed was someone like, oh, Arthur inquiring about what caused him to yell stop. He knew he had to stop thinking of Morgana like that, at least when he didn't have the excuse of being asleep. He smiled despite himself. He rounded the corner and

_Thud. _

"I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention-"

"Ah Merlin I should have known it was you bounding through the castle at ramming speed on a mission to do anything but bring me my breakfast"

Merlin looked up finally to see that his victim was no victim at all but was in fact the very man he was late to see.

"How am I to be expected to deliver breakfast to you if you're wandering around all willy nilly," Merlin quipped with a bright smile

"Well Merlin luckily for you, my new wife is quite thoughtful and had breakfast waiting for me when she woke me up" Arthur said dryly. "In fact it is your lucky day because normally this incidence would be cause for my stables to be mucked but alas I'm on my way to the throne room to see, what was described to me as, a hysterically upset citizen and you have to come with me."

"Why's that? You need me to protect you?" Merlin's smile shifted to smugness.

"Merlin, I dare say that you are more determined than ever to test just how many chores I can give you. Now come along- **silently,"** Arthur shoved his finger in Merlin's face for emphasis.

The duo entered the throne room to a small crowd of people. Merlin instantly sensed magic, strong magic, and he desperately searched the room for the source. Arthur took his seat on the throne and Merlin stood off to the side behind him. Arthur waved his hand and the knights brought in a cloaked woman.

"What matter is so urgent that it needs my attention, maiden?" Arthur stood as he stared down at her, confused by her calm demeanor.

The woman kept her head down, refusing to face the king. "Something that belongs to me has been taken from me, my Lord," She said in a coolly confident manner.

It took Merlin all of two seconds to react. He lunged across the room shoving Arthur to the ground as the woman raised her hands and sent a shockwave of magic blasting through the throne where Arthur had just stood.

Enraged the Morgana threw off her cloak to revealing her identity, as Merlin had already deduced. Her eyes burned a molten gold as she chanted a spell unlike anything Merlin had ever heard.

"_In una comes, alica cum coepit, in numero duorum alica hoc novum faciet me, adcomitem tria haec revertar alica Sic tempus fugit me ut possim, " _Morgana's gold eyes grew brighter as she looked up at the sky. The whole throne room was in chaos. There were horrible winds whipping through and knocking the knights and Arthur down as they tried to run towards Morgana in a futile attempts to stop her. She was the eye of the hurricane and Merlin was paralyzed. He didn't know what to do because he didn't even know what she was doing. Her gaze shifted from the sky and she looked directly at him, smiling wickedly.

"_Tempus vincit congregati Da mihi pennas Ad celeritatem viam meam Rush me in via mea processit Sit tommarrow hodie," _as she chanted the words something stirred inside Merlin. An anger. Anger at all that she had destroyed. Outrage at how many lives had been lost at her hand. And most of all disgust with himself for still not being able to hate her after all that. He pushed himself off the ground and made a dive for her catching her off guard. Just as he pushed her to the ground there was a thunderous explosion of blinding white light and then everything went blank.

**A/N **_For the spells, I found a cool website with lots of spells, you can look around here at www. spells of magic .com/ (minus the spaces, thanks Evil E. Evil for the heads up)_

_Once I found some spells that applied to the situation, I translated them to Latin. With Google, of course, I certainly do not know Latin haha I'm not going to give you which spells I used until later chapters because then you'd know what's happening...and where's the fun in that? :)_


	3. Chapter 3

In a fury of panic from his temporary blindness, Merlin thrashed around searching for something to ground him. He felt as though he was falling and the pain he felt as he crashed down on the floor confirmed his fear. He sat straight up blinking as his vision started to come back to him, spotty at best. He surveyed his surroundings. Quiet. No Morgana. A bedroom, small with just a bed, dresser, and window. Wait-there was something familiar. He shut his eyes tightly and reopened them to find that he was wrapped in his own covers, sitting on the floor of his own room.

There was a soft knock on the door. "Are you alright in there? I don't mean to pry but I heard a loud noise…" Gaius said timidly

Merlin smiled in relief at the sound of his mentor's voice. "You're still alive!" Merlin exclaimed as he jumped up and swung open the door. Merlin threw his arms around his old friend with a laugh.

"Of course I'm alive, Merlin. Why wouldn't I be?" Gaius arched his eyebrow as he pulled back from Merlin's embrace. "I'm not entirely comfortable with such open hugging from my apprentice either," Gaius scolded.

Merlin drew back, very confused. "I…but…. I thought Morgana had killed you….you never minded before?..." He stuttered out.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Gaius said in outrage. "How dare you slander the name of the King's ward, Lady Morgana? Merlin I warn you to mind your tongue and remember that I am doing Hunith a great service by taking you in but I am not bound by anything other than my kindness. And how could have you known my preference on physical embrace when I just met you but a few days ago?" Gaius finished in a huff, turning on his heel away from a dumbfounded Merlin.

"Now deliver these drafts and medicines before I throw you back on the street. I swear you've been more trouble than I could have imagined." Gaius said softly as his anger subsided.

Merlin could not believe what was happening, nothing was registering in his mind. "I thought I would take care of Arthur first…" Merlin was able to choke out the words as he looked around. Everything was so familiar but also so off. His head began to ache.

"Take care of Arthur?" Gaius said with a scoff, "Why so you can sleep in the dungeon again? I had hope you learned your lesson after last time," Gaius shook his head as he put the vials in Merlin's hand. "Now off with you,"

Merlin lamely walked out the door. His mind was going a mile a minute trying to grasp what was happening. He looked down at the vials of remedies in his hands. Why was Gaius making him do this stupid chore again? It had been years since he had to do something so trivial, especially since Arthur is his first priority and Arthur manages to take up the majority of his day.

"The last time I did this was my first days in Camelot," he mused. He stopped mid step. This day, his room, Gaius saying he had only known him for a few days, it all added up. This was his first days in Camelot. And based on the reference to the cell sleep over Gaius had made; Merlin estimated this was his third day in Camelot. Maybe fourth. Oh well unimportant currently when the small fact that time travel is impossible is considered. He had to test this. He had to retrace the steps he had taken over four years ago, to see if he was truly in the past.

He knocked on the door of the first delivery. The same old blind old man came to the door and Merlin pushed the vial into his hands. The man drank it down in one gulp just as Merlin remembered. He smiled nervously and turned away. "This can't be happening….how did she do this?..." Merlin fretted to himself. He then remembered his first encounter with Morgana, well not a mutual encounter per say but he remembered still. He weaved down the familiar route to Morgana's chambers, a route he hadn't walked in a long time. Would this be the Morgana of this time period or of his? He didn't know which he preferred. If it was his current Morgana at least he could press her for answers but a part of him wanted it to be the old Morgana. He could look upon her face and see goodness and innocence once again. "This is it" he steadied himself as he walked into the open chamber doors.

"Gwen? Is that you? Will you finish off my dress please?" Morgana asked sweetly from behind the curtain. Merlin stared in awe just like he had at this moment the first time. She was so lovely. He remembered the circumstances and cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry, milady, but it is not Gwen," He said with as much confidence he could muster.

She whipped her head, appraising him. Her eyes held anger for a brief moment before being replaced with her calm confidence he had become so familiar with.

"Well perhaps you can help me still?" She asked sweetly, through batted lashes.

So far she seemed like the old Morgana, a fact that relieved Merlin greatly. "Yes…um sure, milady," Merlin stammered out at the sight of Morgana's bare back in front of him. He began lacing with shaky hands and a million dirty thoughts racing through his mind. "All done," he said after a few torturous minutes of fumbling.

She turned around and flashed a heart stopping smile at him. "Thank you, Merlin," she cooed as she turned to leave.

"Wait," Merlin exclaimed, "How did you know my name?"

Morgana fidgeted uncomfortably at the question. "Well your Arthur's servant of course, why wouldn't I know your name?"

"Because I'm not Arthur's servant. Not yet at least. What have you done Morgana?" Merlin said sternly as he grabbed her wrist roughly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Well she'd gotten herself into quite a tight spot this time. Morgana yanked her arm to escape the tight grip Merlin had on her wrist, but it was to no avail. She smoothed her dress with her free hand as she got control of her emotions. Really, how could she have been so careless? She had feared that Merlin tackling her at the end of her spell might have meant that he'd be affected as well, but for her to blow her cover so early in the game was a crying shame.

"I'm going to ask you one last time, _Morgana_," He spat out her name like it was poison. "What have you done?"

"Or what, Merlin? You'll polish my silver to death? I admit that your involvement in this latest…well scheme of mine is less than ideal, but seeing as your skill set is limited to being a servant, and a lousy one at that, I suggest that you release me. You're no match for me," Morgana raised her head confidently looking him in the eye. What she saw there frightened her a little. There was a confidence and prowess right there, just beneath the surface, making her wonder who was really in control of this situation.

He leaned in pushing her back against the door. A shiver crawled up her spine. His eyes flashed anger and he lowered his head so they were eye to eye. "Don't play games with me, _Morgana_. Did you hurt anyone?" He stared at her intently awaiting her answer. She noticed the way he said her name again. Poison. Like it was utterly despicable. She made a mental note to work on his perception of her.

"No," she sneered. She looked over him and added "Well not yet anyway. Now be a good boy and let go of me before I start screaming. In case you didn't notice, we've traveled to the past and in this time, if memory serves, Uther doesn't take kindly to young men pressing their bodies against me and making threats."

A blush crept into Merlin's cheeks as he let go and hastily took a step back. She smiled her Cheshire smirk as the tables of control turned in her favor once more. She trailed her hand over his chest and shoulders as she circled around him predatorily.

"Merlin the ever loyal servant. Well since you're here I suppose we can have a bit of fun, but I'm afraid I can't reveal my plan just yet. No that would be no fun at all." Her hand lingered on his chest as she faltered for a second, a mix of the tolls of time traveling and her current proximity to a man that never ceased to intrigue her, were waying down on her.

She caught Merlin's gaze on her hand now resting on his heart. He made no move to push her away. She could feel his heart beating at a disturbingly normal rate in comparison to the rapid fire her heart was doing.

"Well I think I can guess….hmmm you've retained all the knowledge of the future so I'm guessing you're here to kill Uther….for a second time….and kill Arthur as well. Maybe save Morgause too? Keep in mind I'm just spitting out ideas, it's not that you're totally predictable," Merlin's clear display of boredom aggravated her greatly.

What did this stupid boy know about her? He thought he had her all figured out. Hah! The jokes on him because that wasn't even remotely her plan. She grabbed his chin in her hand roughly, only slightly aware that her nails were scraping his skin.

"How dare you presume to know my motives! You are nothing! You shouldn't even be here….YOU'RE RUINING EVERYTHING!" She realized she'd screamed at him after the deed was done. Her flushed cheeks and heaving chest revealed how angry she was. She lowered her voice to a raspy whisper, "This is not an expedition of revenge or retribution. It's a quest for a second chance." She looked away to hide the emotion threatening to surface. "You wouldn't understand."

She turned away from him, cursing herself for showing weakness. She'd never understand why Merlin always drew out what she wanted to keep hidden. She felt his hand on her shoulder whirling her around and suddenly, his lips were covering hers. Morgana was dumbstruck, at a loss. But as he moved his lips against hers, hungry and impassioned, and dug his rough fingers into her hair, she found herself kissing him back. When her brain caught up, she took control of the kiss, slipping her tongue into his mouth, eliciting a gratifying moan from Merlin. She bit his lip, harder than she should have perhaps but the bastard couldn't just kiss her and expect to get off easy.

She pushed him off, both of them panting. She had half a mind to slap him, but the other half wanted to push him onto the floor and see what he was capable of. They stared at each other, both flushed and both gasping for air. Morgana didn't have to look down to know that she'd gotten a reaction out of him. The door flinging open snapped them out of their daze.

"Milady! There you are- oh sorry….Merlin what are you doing here?" Gwen confusedly inquired.

"I was just leaving." Merlin snapped. His voice was husky still. And as suddenly as the kiss had happened, he was gone. Leaving behind two very confused women, though Morgana wasn't sure which one of them was more perplexed.

**A/N **_Thank you all for the support! I won't be able to update again until Monday, but hopefully this will be a good tide over until then. I tried not to leave it at quite as dramatic of a cliffhanger. :) If you have any ideas of where you want to see the story go or how I could improve or anything, please share! _


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N **_I'm so sorry dear readers for the delay! I promised Monday, but alas it is now Wednesday (I'm still calling it Tuesday night...) I started classes back yesterday and severely underestimated how much time those pesky things take up. But the story is back on track and as a thank you for you patience, I've made this chapter longer than usual. Don't be shy, feel free to review!_

Chapter 5

Merlin had no idea where his feet were taking him once his instinct to flee had taken over. He raked his hand through his hair and decided he didn't care as long as it was far away from the mess he'd just created. He tried to maintain a cool exterior as he smiled weakly at a guard. What had come over him? His mind screamed at him but as his heart threatened to beat out of his chest and a cheeky smile tugged at his lips, he knew he hadn't made a mistake.

It was all a blur once she grabbed his face. He had been able to keep his cool up till then, a feat he attributed to his magic. He shuddered as he rubbed his jaw, remembering. It wasn't just that which set him over the edge, it was the fact that she said she wanted a second chance. She had looked up at him wide-eyed and vulnerable for a split second before burying it. The only thought that registered was that she had never looked so beautiful. And the next thing he knew, he was kissing her. Trying to convey how elated he was that she wanted the second chance that he would always give her, for better or worse. When she began kissing him back, all rational thought had gone out the window and the only emotion being conveyed was unadulterated lust. Merlin shook his head trying to shake the arousal that the memory brought on. He tried to refocus his thoughts as he walked in and saw Gaius hard at work on a remedy that smelled positively foul.

"Ugh! What on earth could that possibly cure?" Merlin exclaimed as he brought his neckerchief over his nose.

"Does it smell badly? Hm I hadn't noticed," Gaius tossed back nonchalantly without looking up from his work. "Are you going to the banquet tonight?"

"What banquet?" Merlin asked. He couldn't remember a banquet, however he currently couldn't remember much past his recent lip locking session with Morgana.

"My you have such a short memory, the banquet to celebrate the Great Purge and the beheading of….oh what's his name? Something Collins, you told me you saw it when you first walked in town," Gaius spoke with a furrowed brow.

Merlin pursed his lips. "Ah, that banquet," he replied and the memories began flooding in. Images of Arthur being especially pratty and Mary Collins disguised as Lady Helen trying to exact revenge on Uther by killing Arthur stuck out in Merlin's mind. It was the first time he saved Arthur's life, blissfully unaware that it would become a regular occurrence along with polishing the armor of his royal pratness.

Suddenly he remembered another detail of the night he was about to relive: that red dress, those snowy bare shoulders, delicious red lips, and the realization that he would forever compare all other women against the magnificence of one Lady Morgana. He gulped; fully knowing it would take all his will power to not repeat that succulent kiss.

Merlin, accompanying Gaius, entered the banquet hall with a confidence. In the hours leading up to the banquet, he gone from nervous wreck over seeing Morgana after that kiss to the cool confidence he now possessed. The source of this current demeanor was the imprinted memory of Morgana's face right after the kiss. He knew that even if she feigned anger at him, that look spoke all the truth he needed. It told him, beyond a shadow of a doubt that she wanted him just as badly as he wanted her.

"Hello Merlin!" Gwen had snuck up on him, not hard considering he'd been in a haze of inward reflection all day.

"Hello," Merlin smiled politely, hoping Gwen wouldn't bring up the awkwardness she had walked in on earlier.

"I'm sorry about walking in on you and Morgana today….not to say there was anything to walk in on…." She laughed nervously "….I mean rather not to say that you would try anything with a Lady of the court you just met…..or that it was your doing and not hers…" Gwen was blushing furiously.

Dear God, Merlin had forgotten about Gwen's babbling problem. "No apology needed, really. It was silly really, I said something stupid and she got upset at me so you gave me an excuse to leave," Merlin lied.

"Ahhh well you're welcome I suppose, in that case," Gwen mulled, clearly not buying his lie at face value.

Merlin turned in time to bump shoulders with someone pushing by.

"I'm sorry-" Merlin looked up to see that it was Arthur that he had bumped into, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"Actually I'm not sorry," Merlin said in his usual tongue in cheek tone.

"Well if it isn't the boy stupid enough to challenge me. I see the dungeon didn't improve your manners. Perhaps another night will?" Arthur declared, looking expectantly over his should at his sniggering batch of lackeys.

Merlin smiled a tight-lipped grimace, trying his hardest not to lose his temper. He'd clearly forgotten just how much of a prat Arthur was back in the day.

"Forgive me," Merlin conceded, it wasn't worth making Arthur truly angry.

"That's right," Arthur spat as he turned away.

"…Your royal pratness," Merlin uttered under his breath. Arthur turned back around sharply; opening his mouth to deliver insults but froze wide eyed, jaw dropped. Merlin, confused, turned to see what could have distracted Arthur from his favorite social sport of verbal jousting.

There she was, just like the dream he'd had many nights so many years ago, a vision of beauty. It was different though, the confidence she walked in with four years ago was shaken. While she still walked head held high, her eyes scanned the room challenging every stare she met. As her eyes met his own, he willed himself to close his mouth. She smiled brilliantly as she inched closer and closer. Merlin's resolve to remain cool and collected threatened to leave him.

She raised her hand to be kissed and Merlin reached out to take it only to be suddenly pushed away by Arthur, whom he'd forgotten was even in the room let alone at his side. Arthur kissed her hand lightly.

"You look beautiful, Morgana," Arthur said with all the sultriness he could muster.

"Why thank you, Arthur," Morgana drawled with a glint of satisfaction in her eye. Merlin had also forgotten that Morgana and Arthur had a 'thing' back before they knew they were siblings. Merlin never once believed it was real, but he couldn't help the twinges of jealousy that he currently felt.

As they walked away hand in hand, Merlin sighed. "It's going to be a long night," he grumbled.

Everyone took their seats as Uther announced that everyone would be graced to hear the beautiful voice of Lady Helen. She walked in, gown flowing behind her sinisterly, and began to sing. Merlin covered his ears, knowing all too well that this Mary Collins in disguise. It was almost humorous to him to know precisely what was going to happen and how to stop it. If he got stuck in this time, God forbidding, at least he'd have solace in knowing how to thwart every magical threat he'd faced. His musings over all the free time he would have almost caused him to miss stopping Mary Collins before throwing the dagger at the now sleeping prince. Merlin raised his hand quickly and dropped the chandelier on her, putting an abrupt end to her song. He tried to maintain what happened in the timeline the first time for fear of disturbing the past too much.

Everyone started waking and swatting cobwebs off themselves and suddenly in the last ditch effort, Mary Collins threw the dagger directly at a still groggy Arthur. Merlin slowed time and pulled him out of the way, perhaps cutting it too close as the knife buried into the chair mere seconds after. Arthur looked just as flabbergasted as before that Merlin could possibly save his life. He stammered out a thank you and the room became a loud chaotic clamor of gasps and thanks.

Merlin shook hands with Uther who told him he shall be awarded with the position of manservant to the prince, as if that was some great honor. Merlin reveled in the glory until he saw her. Morgana stood over him with a wild look of hurt and betrayal, and in a second he knew that she'd seen everything.

Morgana Pendragon knew he had magic.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Morgana was angry. No she was _livid_. She pushed and elbowed her way out of the group of people that had gathered around the servant brave enough to save the Prince's life. Her stomach was in knots and her hands shook as she clumsily reached the exit.

She saw him try to follow her out of the crowd, but she had no desire to even look at him, let alone speak to him. How could he have lied to her all these years? Her mind raced to all the times she had been vulnerable and even the time she'd admitted to him she believed she had magic, what had he said? Nothing.

Her eyes stung as she held back tears, still too infuriated with him to let herself cry. She knew it was stupid that she'd always had a soft spot for him, but somehow Merlin had snaked his way into her heart and had now shattered it from the inside out.

"MORGANA! WAIT!" Merlin cried out from somewhere behind her. She picked up her pace; if she could make it to the corridor at the end of the hall she could lose him. She barged through the door only to discover that in her rage, she had confused which part of the castle she was in. Rather than being well on her way to escaping a talk with that _traitor_, she was trapped in a strangely empty room waiting for him.

She could hear his footsteps getting louder, but she made no move to turn around. She stood in the center of the room, fists clenched, knuckles white, and she closed her eyes as she took a deep breath. As soon as he walked in, she chanted "_Oste prope" _and the door slammed shut behind him.

She could hear Merlin panting but he didn't speak. What do you say to someone you've betrayed? Morgana thought bitterly.

"Morgana, I'm…I'm sorry," Merlin whispered, barely audible. Morgana could hear the emotion thick in his voice, but all she could manage in return was a disgruntled snort.

"I made this room soundproof you know, so if you can yell at me all you want," he continued. She did want to yell at him but unfortunately, she could not find her voice. She heard him start to approach her and when she felt his hand on her shoulder, she spun around and threw up her hands screaming "_recesserimus!"_

Merlin flew across the room hitting the wall with a sickening thud and then slid to the floor in a heap. Morgana waltzed over slowly until she was standing over him. She could see his chest rise and fall meaning he was still alive. "Good" she thought, she didn't want to kill him just yet.

She nudged his shoulder with her foot so that she could see his face. He looked pained but he was conscious, and as she gazed down into his eyes she saw a pain that was deeper than the physical discomfort he now felt. It was an aching regret that she instantly knew he'd been harboring for quite some time. Her eyes snapped instantly to wall, the urge to pity him was currently being trumped by the all-consuming fury welling up inside her. She began to pace. Unsure what to say as he lay on the floor gasping for air.

"You are…. despicable," she reflected after finally finding her voice. "You know all this time, I've felt such crushing guilt over what could have been but all the while you had the power to stop it? Did you ever think of anyone but yourself? How I dreamed of someone who would understand what I was going through. Understand me. But all the while you knew what I was and withheld from me your own truth," as she finished her rant, Morgana could no longer hold back the tears and felt one escape her.

"I've contemplated everyday whether I had made the right choice. I've wondered how different things could have been, if I had told you," Merlin coughed out as he sat up, wincing.

"Well the present that you and I lived in is no more. I destroyed it, yes I the unchecked witch without a friend in the world. That is the future that you helped create," Morgana declared, her voice hitching. With that she stormed out of the room, slamming the door on the only man who had ever piqued her interest, resigning herself to never dignify Merlin with her conversation or company again.

**A/N **_I know this is a comparatively short chapter. I had outlined this interaction one way but as I began to type it, it took on a mind of its own. The next chapter will soon follow it. I have big plans for the next 3 chapters as far as the plot, the sexiness is waiting in the wings of this production but the story needs a little more developing before we get there in full force. Thanks as always for reading and please feel free to review. Your reviews have made my day(s)!_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It had been quite some time since Morgana's confrontation with Merlin, just how long she could not distinguish. She had been wandering the castle, hell bent on avoiding everyone. She was in a daze. The burning fire of her anger was being extinguished by her sadness, leaving her exhausted. She just kept replaying it in her mind, how effortlessly he'd used magic to save Arthur and blatantly, in front of the king and court. She felt stupid for not noticing sooner. Now that she did know it, everything made sense from his calm sort of seemingly unwarranted confidence to his over protectiveness of Arthur. "I guess now I know why attempts to kill Arthur never succeeded," Morgana thought bitterly.

That statement gave Morgana a peculiar thought. She almost instantly brushed it aside. But she had a nagging feeling that she was on to something. There was only one other person she knew who was so protective of Arthur and that was Emyrs. She wondered, nay she concluded that Emyrs and Merlin must have been in allegiance. Where else would Merlin have learned such powerful magic as he displayed today?

This realization upset her all over again. Not only did she have her trust betrayed by a friend, that so called companion was alliance with the man prophesized to be her killer. She surveyed where her wanderings had taken her.

The entrance to the dragon's lair ominously stood before her. She knew instantly that coming here was not by accident, but that this was perhaps the only place she could get answers. She gathered her courage around her and stepped through the opening with a torch blazing in her hand.

She had never been down here before, though she had thought about it often. "Dragon! I come in peace, I only want answers!" Morgana's voice echoed off the walls of the dark cave. She stood silently waiting; a part of her knowing there was a good chance the dragon would incinerate her on the spot if he felt like it.

The cave trembled as the whooshing sound of wings flapping filled the air. The torch in her hand shook from her trembling and then suddenly before her was the Great Dragon. Large, mighty, and terrifying.

"If it isn't the witch, why have you come here? I have not forseen it," the dragon tightened his scaly lips across his fangs giving him an air of puzzlement.

"No you could not have forseen this to be sure," Morgana started, unsure how to best explain. "I am from the future. I cast a powerful spell that allowed me to travel back to a time of my choosing in exchange for the destruction of the time that I was living in."

"How would a silly witch like you know such a powerful spell?" the dragon scrutinized her curiously.

Morgana's temper flared momentarily before she got herself under control. "I was dying in the forest. I had barely escaped Camelot with my life after my plan to take the throne from my dear brother, Arthur, had failed. But it seemed it would be my last stand after all, when I collapsed from blood loss on the forest floor. As I lay there gasping my last breathes, a small white dragon landed beside me. This young dragon breathed the breath of life into me. But not only did he save me, he imparted the knowledge and understanding that dragons possess upon me. I immediately knew I had been saved by Aithusa, the white dragon and that you are Kilgharrah."

Kilgharrah looked extremely agitated at the name of the white dragon. "What knowledge did you gain that possessed you to destroy your own time?" He asked cautiously.

Morgana bit her lip, it was hard for her to lay down her pride and admit. "I saw that I would never win the battle for the throne," she looked away from the dragon, dismayed at this revelation floating around inside her. "But I also realized that I had lost sight of my initial mission, that is I forgot what I was fighting for. It wasn't the throne I wanted as much as I wanted those with magic to live freely and without persecution. The white dragon showed me how this was to be achieved," Morgana paused.

"You saw that it is Arthur's destiny to unite Albion and bring magic back to the land," Kilgharrah ventured to guess.

"Yes," Morgana answered timidly. "I also see now that through my betrayal of Arthur that I have hardened his heart further to magic, making that destiny a near impossibility."

"Yes indeed, I have always supposed you would do something as careless as that," the dragon narrowed his eyes at her.

She glared up at him in return. "Well that is why I did what I needed to do to come back to this time and change my course of action. However there is another player in the game that Aithusa withheld from me. Merlin. He has magic and I believe him to be in allegiance with Emrys, the old wizard destined to kill me. What do you know of that Great Dragon?"

"I'm afraid, child, that I know a great deal. However you are not yet ready to possess the knowledge you seek," Kilgharrah answered sagely.

"It is clear to me that you want for Arthur to fulfill his destiny, so it must also be clear to you that if I do not get what I want, I can easily end Arthur and any hope you have for escaping this dungeon. Tell me what I want to know!" Morgana threatened.

The Great Dragon gave out a stifled noise, like something of a laugh. "Morgana, you above anyone know that you will never kill Arthur. Emrys will always be there to stop you."

Morgana reeled "So even know, Emrys lurks in the castle? It's a wonder he allowed me to live so long!"

"Stupid girl, Emrys does not wish to kill you. Don't you see that it is you who is destined to drive him to that end? Nay, Emrys has the same goal as you. To bring magic and peace to the land," the dragon sneered.

There was a pregnant pause before Morgana realized riddles were the only answer she would receive here and turned to leave.

"Morgana there is something you must know," Kilgharrah called after her. She paused, cocking her head impatiently as she turned back to look at the fearsome beast once more.

"There is only one way that this timeline does not end up like the last. You must join forces with Merlin. After all, you know what happens when you oppose him," with that, the Great Dragon flew upwards into the dark depths of the cavern.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N** _Okay this is my last update for tonight. But I would venture to say, I'll leave you with a pretty steamy chapter. Enjoy!_

Chapter 8

Morgana tossed and turned all night, mulling over what the Great Dragon had said. She finally fell into a fitful slumber. She had her eyes closed for but a few minutes before the nightmares flooded in.

She was lying on the battlefield littered with bodies, which so frequently plagued her dreams. Emrys stood above her, his wrinkled face contorted with rage. "This is all your doing, Morgana!" He yelled in rage. She reached her hand to beg him to save her, but he just stared down at her with unforgiving eyes. Suddenly he began to transform. His long white hair shrunk back until it was short, his beard disappeared until suddenly it was Merlin standing above her, not Emrys.

Merlin kneeled down next to her and placed his hand above her stomach. He held her gaze as his eyes blazed gold and he healed her wounds. She stared at him in wonder, what an odd twist her normal nightmare had taken. Merlin leaned in closer and closer until she could feel his breath on her lips.

He stared at her with those pools of blue eyes and stated, "You belong to me." Before she could object, he placed his finger over her mouth to silence her. He caressed her face softly before trailing his fingers down her neck, through the valley between her breasts and then back up to her face. Her skin tingled and she looked down to see that she was naked. Merlin continued touching her everywhere, except where she wanted to be touched. His hand traveled down to her thigh as a delicious shudder coursed her body. As his touch crept across her inner thigh to the point where she needed relief the most, he leaned in again without breaking eye contact. His lips just barely brushed hers as his fingers reached their destination and he plunged two deep inside of her suddenly.

She woke with a start, sitting up in bed panting. She was painfully aware of how aroused she was and how her dream had only left her wanting. She wondered what it could have meant. And how did the nightmare that haunted her nightly for the last year suddenly become a wet dream involving Merlin? She fell back onto her pillow with a groan.

The dragon's words replayed in her mind. "You must join forces with Merlin. After all, you know what happens when you oppose him." She rolled over in a huff. "Yes, yes. I know what happens. I end up alone and miserable, hated by all," she uttered into the darkness of her room.

The epiphany of what needed to be done hit her like a ton of bricks. She knew she had to forgive Merlin for withholding his magic from her and that she had not just extend the olive branch, but form an alliance with him. Once her resolve was set, she knew she would not get rest until she had seen it carried out. With that she threw off her covers and slipped into her robe, knowing full and well that venturing to Merlin's chambers at this time of night when she was this sexually frustrated was a horrible idea.

She stood over him with a single candle in hand. He was so peacefully beautiful when he slept. Getting past Gaius was not hard at all, the old man sleeps as harder than a dead man.

She sat down on the edge of Merlin's bed and set the candle down. He was shirtless and his chest was exposed to the cool night air. Back in the height of her silly crush on him, she would have never called him muscular. But here in the mix of moon and candlelight, he looked very fit indeed. He began to stir and she had to snap her mind back to the issue at hand.

He opened his eyes groggily. After a moment he managed a "Morgana?"

"Yes, don't worry I'm not here to kill you," Morgana looked down at her hands in her lap. "I've come to tell you that I was not lying earlier when I said I was here for a second chance. Though the discovery of your magic comes as a particular blow to me, it will do no good to through away my chance at redemption. That is to say, I realize now that I will never succeed in this mission if I harbor feelings of hatred for you. In fact we must work together if we are to make this time around a success," Morgana looked up at him, into those blue eyes that moments ago plagued her dream.

"I couldn't agree more," was all he said with a slight smile on his lips.

"This is not to say I forgive you for lying to me all those years, my forgiveness must be earned," Morgana haughtily stated.

"Well if we're being honest, I haven't forgiven you either for all the innocent lives you took in your mad quest to kill Arthur and rule Camelot," Merlin looked dead in her eyes when he said it, showing that hidden prowess again.

"That makes two of us," Morgana added softly. "I hate the person I had become, but I know how it happened. After Morgause…sacrificed herself so that I might have a chance at the throne, I had completely lost sight of why I had started fighting against Uther in the beginning. To bring peace to those with magic, those like me. But after losing Morgause, the only person who cared for me, I lost it," Morgana was becoming emotional. She knew she would hate herself if she cried in front of him, but the tears come anyway.

Merlin sat up and pulled her into an embrace that comforts her. She nestled her head into the crook of his neck and he rubbed circles into her back. She allowed herself a moment to cry on his shoulder, but then the anger and betrayal came flooding back in. She became enraged with not only his audacity but her own weakness.

Morgana shoved him off but he still remained close. The sincere concern his eyes reminded her of their kiss, could it have been just earlier that day? "I haven't forgiven you for kissing me either," she said with a boldness that surprised even her.

"What would you have me do, my lady?" Merlin blushed.

Morgana studied him for a moment before her body decided it knew what it needed. She grabbed his face and her lips crashed down against his in a fury. She didn't wait for him to catch up, but rather deepened the kiss herself, slipping her tongue into his mouth for a second time that day. Merlin kissed her back with the same ferocity, both of them channeling their anger for the other. Merlin pulled her hair as he grabbed her waist and pulled her closer.

Morgana bit his lip then immediately flicking her tongue over the wound to soothe it. She had her hand buried in his hair and with the other she stroked his chest, wanting to feel every inch of him. She could feel Merlin's hand all over her at once, her back, waist, shoulders, neck and it was driving her crazy. She broke the kiss gasping for air.

She licked her lips predatorily before she attacked his neck. She nipped and bit her way up to his ear lobe, marking him every step of the way. As she started sucking on his ear, she could hear his breath hitch through his panting. He threw his head back as she resumed her assault on his neck. She smiled, knowing full and well that she was in control right now. As soon as she thought it, she felt his hands move to her breasts and he grabbed them roughly, thumbing her hardened nipple through her nightgown.

She gasped sharply, completely unprepared for the delicious sensations she felt. She could feel him smirking as he pinched and rolled her nipple between his fingers. She knew she had to regain control before this went too far. Morgana captured his lips with hers once more, sucking on his bottom lip. This didn't stop his attentions to her breasts, so she trailed her hand down his stomach and suddenly grabbed him roughly through his breeches. Much to her satisfaction, he moaned out _Morgana, _making her name sound like honey rather than poison like before. She rubbed him slightly until he was putty in her hands, moaning.

As suddenly as she had started this salacious event, she ended it, standing and grabbing her candle. She was at the door before Merlin realized what was happening. "Wait! Don't go!" he exclaimed between heavy breathes.

She just smirked at him. "Now we're even," and with that she left, laughing as she imagined him in his frustrated state.

**A/N** _So, please be honest, did I pull this off? This is the most 'smut' I've attempted and I fully intend on trying to write more, so I'd genuinely like any advice all my lovely readers have on the topic. _


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N** _At last! I have been so swamped with school that I haven't had time to write. I stayed up until four am writing the last three chapters all at once (I couldn't stop!) but this chapter was much harder to write. To be honest, I've been wrestling with how to continue this story. I would **really really** appreciate some feedback on which path to follow. _

_Path 1: Making this a long long ongoing project and following each episode's storyline from season 1 on but involving Morgana as a help to Merlin in solving these predicaments and of course make some Mergana lovin'/romantic progression along the way_

_or_

_Path 2: Continuing them in this timeline for a while but then discovering some way to repair the damage done to their timeline or some other definite resolution to the plot_

_Please if you have an opinion on this share it! In a review, just note which one you think would be best. Thank you all! You've all made my fist fanfic writing experience wonderful so far!_

Chapter 9

At last, sunlight streamed through the small window of Merlin's bedroom telling him that morning had come. He stared up at the ceiling, in the same position he'd assumed many hours ago, deep in thought. His sleep was fitful at best, something he attributed to a certain dark hair, fair skinned beauty that barged into his bedroom last night and ravaged him senseless then left at a most inopportune moment.

In his hours of lying awake, all he'd managed to decide upon was just how much he was attracted to Morgana. But what was much more terrifying than that tidbit, was his realization of just how much he cared about her. He'd seen it in her eyes as she'd talked about losing Morgause. A chill ran down his spine as he remembered the hollow look she wore as she said that she hadn't forgiven herself for what she'd become.

But that kiss. It was longing. It was a search for redemption. It was bliss with a hard edge of passion. Merlin yawned, realizing that his sleepless night was going to make for a miserably tired day. He got up slowly and began to go through the motions of getting ready, though not used to having this much time to do it.

Morgana's revelations about second chances were exciting him. He'd always wondered what his life in Camelot would have been like if she'd never turned to evil, but it was a dream he pushed away as quickly as it came, knowing it was impossible. But now, it wasn't. He didn't know what happened to her that made her change back to the Morgana he'd fallen in love with all those years ago, but whatever it was, he was grateful.

Merlin knew that he had to talk to her. They needed to discuss the implications that their actions had on this timeline and all that entailed. He also wanted to discuss the sexual tension that clung to the air between them, but he knew there was nothing to discuss. He and Morgana could never be more than stolen kisses in the night, that was something that had not changed no matter what timeline they were in, for she was the King's ward and he was the Prince's Manservant.

Merlin stepped out of his bedroom with a sigh. Never mind his feelings, he still needed to speak to the Lady Morgana. It was a relief that she knew of his magic, now she could help him protect Camelot from the insane amount of magical threats that plagued it. He smiled thinking of the prospects that this time around held.

"Merlin, you look absolutely haggard. I dare say you didn't sleep a wink. I wonder what could have kept you up," Gaius greeted him with a suspicious glint in his eye.

"I…had a stomach ache that kept me up half the night," Merlin flashed a weak smile. "I'm feeling much better now though." Merlin added quickly, knowing all too well that Gaius has an uncanny ability to see right through him.

"Ah, I see. So then I suppose the Lady Morgana sensed your distress and came to your chambers to whisper words of comfort?" Gaius looked extremely unimpressed.

Merlin began to squirm, _damn Gaius is good!_ Merlin thought as he pursed his lips in a vain effort to elude this situation. "Well yes…I mean no!" Merlin inwardly rolled his eyes at himself, if this was Morgana on the spot she'd already be out the door with Gaius eating out of the palm of his hand. "You see, _yes_ Morgana was here last night but _no _she was not here for me. She had a nightmare and needed a sleeping draught but she said she would have felt bad waking you since she does it often, so she came to me instead."

"Hmmm," Gaius thought over this for a moment. "Well there is no need for her to feel bad waking me, I'm always more than happy to help her. Besides, the implications of her going to your chambers in the middle of the night are quite dangerous, if Uther were to ever find out, I doubt he'd stop to hear the reasons behind it." Gaius raised his eyebrow in warning.

"I didn't even think of that!" Merlin exclaimed in mock surprise, "Well I assure you it won't happen again." Merlin nodded firmly. He turned to leave with haste, knowing it was best to quit while he was ahead.

Merlin was well on his way to Morgana's chambers when a voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

"_Merrrrlin…Merlin!"_

Of course! He'd forgotten all about the Great Dragon being locked up underneath Camelot. He thought it strange though that he was hearing the call of the dragon for the first time in daylight, when the first time it was in the dead of night. He shrugged it off, unable to reason it out. He half-smiled remembering the chilling words of the sage old beast telling, him about his destiny. He looked longingly ahead as Morgana's door was almost in sight, but he knew he'd be a fool to ignore his old friend. So he shifted course.

There they were, the two guards playing dice just as before. The sense of déjà vu that Merlin felt was overwhelming, but knowing that he was going to feel this all the time was even worse. His eyes glowed gold as he magically swept the dice off the table and down the corridor. He had to stifle a laugh as both guards unquestioningly got up and followed the dice. Uther really did employ Camelot's best for this job.

He scurried down the stairs and grabbed a torch, lighting it quickly. As he navigated the dark passage way to the Dragon's lair, he remembered how scared he was doing this the first time. He came out to the ledge and heard a low chuckle and flapping of wings as the Great Dragon landed before him.

Kilgharrah studied Merlin for a moment. "How small you are….for such a great-"

"Destiny. I know," Merlin cut him off, not wanting to deal with the long winded riddles the Great Dragon so famously loved to hand out.

Kilgharrah was taken aback. "Young warlock, tell me. How did you know what I was going to say?"

"Because I've done this before. I've somehow traveled back in time-"

"With Morgana." It was the dragon's turn to interrupt.

Merlin eyed him suspiciously. "Yes," he said slowly. "Now how do you know that?"

"Because the witch has already paid me a visit," Kilgharrah stated irritably. Clearly he did not care for being the most in the dark about the future.

"Really? She didn't tell me that much…What did you talk about?" Merlin felt anxious with the knowledge that Morgana had been conspiring with the Great Dragon.

"Why should I tell you? It is of no importance to you." For a beast with hundreds of years behind him, he was acting like a child, Merlin thought.

"Well fine, be like that. I'm a dragon lord you know, I could just command you to tell me," Merlin reached deep inside himself to access that region imbedded into his being that was part dragon. After a long moment of intense concentration, he realized that part of him was vacant. He smacked himself in the head. Of course it was. His father was still alive…his father was still alive! Merlin broke out into a huge smile at this thought, but soon remembered where he was.

"Well if that's all Dragon, I have places to go, people to see. So since I already know everything you're going to tell me, I'll just be on my way," Merlin was anxious to see Morgana again.

"There is one thing, Merlin that you should know," Kilgharrah cried out.

Merlin stood impatiently with a hand on his hip. "Yes?"

"Though my visions of the future have been clouded by you and Morgana's time traveling nonsense, I still see one thing remaining true: the witch will turn on Camelot."

Merlin refused this thought, "You're wrong. She's changed now. She already took the path of evil and at the end of it she saw the error in her ways. You're wrong!"

"If you have truly seen the future than you know that I am never wrong," the Dragon smiled wickedly.

"Oh yes I've seen the future! I've seen you trick me into releasing you and then force me to watch you destroy Camelot and all the innocent people who live here to avenge yourself against Uther. You are never wrong when it comes to helping yourself. It is only after I become a dragonlord that you seek to help me and Camelot above yourself, so until then I will not take your word as law," Merlin finished passionately.

"Very well, young warlock," Kilgharrah bowed his head. As he crouched, preparing to take flight, he added, "Do not say I did not warn you."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Merlin left the dragon's cave more confused and frustrated than ever. He'd forgotten just how infuriating Kilgarrah had been when he first arrived in Camelot. It made him feel a small pang for his Camelot. For his Gaius, even though his Gaius had made a game out of telling Arthur that he was constantly at the taverns. This made Merlin smile a little before he shook it off. No, he couldn't miss a time that was forever lost.

As he walked up the stairs, he couldn't help be think of his Arthur and Gwen, they'd been so happy as newlyweds, after years and years of struggling to get to that point. By the time he'd reached the main corridor, he was angry. Morgana didn't have to destroy the present day Camelot to find her second chance. She was being selfish. She had killed so many and she knew in their Camelot she'd have to answer to those crimes, but no amount of remorse could make up for the fact that she deserved any punishment Arthur would have given her. She knew that, that's why she ran away, to the past. Merlin found himself marching to Morgana's room. The giddy feelings he'd felt over last night were gone, he'd been blaming himself all these years for Morgana's sins but it was about time that she start to take some responsibility.

"Merlin!"

Merlin groaned as he turned around to see who'd called him this time. "Yes?" he answered curtly before realizing it was Arthur who'd been looking for him.

"Well?" Arthur looked extremely vexed.

Merlin racked his brain, but to no avail. "Is there something your majesty needs?" Merlin was guessing at this point.

Arthur put his hand to his chin, stroking an imaginary beard. "Hmmm is there something I need? It does seem like there was something…." Arthur circled around Merlin, who was really not in the mood for this game but knew better than to open his mouth. "What is it that I need? Hmmm…oh wait! I've got it!" Arthur said in his typical mocking tone. "My manservant," Arthur looked Merlin directly in the eye expectantly.

"hmm?" Merlin made the noise involuntarily, still not sure what Arthur was driving at.

Arthur's head looked like it might explode. "YOU! You, Merlin are my manservant now. YOU are supposed to attend me from the time I wake up until I'm sick of your face in the evening. So that begs the question, WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" Arthur was shouting in pure exasperation.

Merlin felt utterly stupid, he'd forgotten to attend to Arthur. Not that he'd done it everyday for the last five years. He put on his best cheeky grin. "So sorry your majesty, I got caught up in work Gaius gave me. I must have forgotten that you can't get out of bed without help from a servant." Merlin knew he should be more remorseful but he was in no mood to kiss Arthur's ass.

Arthur crossed his arms and appraised the now slightly bowed, completely unapologetic figure in front of him. "You know servants have been beheaded for less than comments like that. But seeing as you saved my life, I can't very well kill you the very next day. I'll have to wait a few. But until it is socially acceptable you will muck my stables, polish my silver-"

"Yes, your majesty," Merlin conceded.

"I wasn't done, _Mer_lin," Arthur snapped, "You'll also clean every square inch of my quarters and see to it that you personally clean my clothes. I want to be able to see my reflection on the floors. Now get out of my sight and get started." Arthur dismissed him curtly.

Merlin straightened up from his half bow and flashed Arthur his best dazzling smile before turning on his way. It's odd how making Arthur mad always seemed to cheer him up.

"Oh and one more thing, Merlin," Arthur grabbed Merlin's collar violently, "if I ever catch a whiff of gossip pertaining to you and one Lady Morgana sneaking around after hours again….I'll have no qualms about using you as target practice, do I make myself clear?"

Merlin smiled nervously, "Clear as mud." And with that he slipped out of Arthur's hold and ran down the hallway, knowing better than to look back.

**A/N **_I've missed Arthur in this story! I love writing him, he and I share a very sarcastic sense of humor. Sorry again for the long delay, architecture school is rigorous. But enough excuses, you can hold me to another update very soon! Thanks for bearing with me and as always feel free to review!_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Merlin had barely survived the day of chores. Every time he thought he'd finished, there was Arthur ready to give him another task. Merlin collapsed on his bed. It was well into the night already and he hadn't even had time for dinner. He couldn't blame Arthur for working him so hard; missing the first day of work for the royal pratness had really gotten him off on the wrong foot.

The irony was that he would have never done that four years ago. And now, he could miss a day or two with Arthur but because he'd earned Arthur's trust, it was excusable. But being back here in the past meant that he had to earn that trust all over again.

Merlin groaned loudly. Being in the past was getting very old, no pun intended. Could Morgana have really destroyed the present Camelot? Did she have that power? It was a question he'd been asking himself for a while, after all he knew he was more powerful than her and yet he didn't possess that power.

He burst out into the main room where Gaius was doing some late night reading over candlelight.

"Gaius, is it possible to destroy an entire present in order to travel to the past?" Merlin spat out in a huff.

Gaius looked him over with that scrutiny he was so well known for, "Why do you ask such a thing Merlin?"

Merlin clearly hadn't thought this through. Gaius didn't trust him yet and probably thought that he wanted to destroy this Camelot.

"Just…curious….I don't mean to do so myself of course! Just…is it possible? That's all."

Gaius thought for a moment. "I do not know. Honestly Merlin, you ask me for knowledge only dragons possess." And with that Gaius was reading his book again, a very clear way of dismissing the conversation.

"Dragons! Of course! Thank you, Gaius!" Merlin appreciatively patted Gaius on the back as he ran out the door.

"Thank me for what? Where are you going?" Gaius called after him, more confused than ever.

"Knowledge only dragons posses." Merlin repeated softly to himself and smiled, Gaius always knew what to say, even when he didn't. Merlin tried to not bring attention to himself as he walked down the hall, but he was anxious to get some answers.

He slipped through the door, which was surprisingly unguarded. Morgana turned sharply as he eased the door closed. She appraised him in silence, clearly trying to deduce how to respond to his presence.

She looked sinfully beautiful sitting in front of her vanity, probably combing her hair before bed. Her nightdress was thin silk and not even the translucent robe she was wearing could hide how well it fit her body.

Merlin shook his head trying to shake out the thoughts; he took a few steps so that he was standing squarely in front of her.

"You weren't at dinner," Morgana was the first to break the silence.

"Ah no, I think at that point I was knee deep in horse manure, or perhaps that was when Arthur volunteered me to step in for Uther's _Groom of Stool_, a job that he assured me was quite the honor. Do you know what agroom of stool does? I had to literally wipe Uther's ass!" Merlin said animatedly.

Morgana cold mask broke as she let out a muffled laugh. Merlin crossed his arms defiantly, "There is certainly nothing funny about having to watch the King do his business, wipe him, and then clean up the mess." Merlin muttered absently.

At this, Morgana lost control of her laughter. Merlin couldn't remember ever seeing her laugh like this before, and he found himself chuckling a long. "I'm…sorry…you had to wipe Uther's ass!" Morgana managed between the laughter.

Suddenly the gleeful Morgana was gone and the dark one had reappeared. "Why are you here?" She said in a subdued tone, choking away the last of the laughter.

Merlin straightened his shirt. Right, he was here for a reason, he reassured himself. "I came because I need you to know something." He fidgeted for a moment, he really hadn't thought through how he was going to say this. Morgana's face was a tight mask that looked as though it might break depending on his next words.

"I need you to know that I want to go back to our time. And your coming with me," He said softly. "We can't do this over again, Morgana. You know that. Plus we've already changed the timeline so much by…well um you know, our late night extracurriculars. We can't stay here. You know you could have had a second chance in our time, don't you? Arthur will always forgive you and shelter you." Merlin looked at her wide-eyed, trying to read her response.

She folded her hands together in her lap, staring at them for quite sometime. "I know he would. That's the problem," She said more to herself than to Merlin. "He's too good, He wouldn't give me the punishment I deserve. I want to earn that forgiveness."

"How? By living in the past?" Merlin asked, incredulously.

"Yes, Merlin. By living in the past. Can you think of a worse punishment for me than to live as Uther's dutiful ward once again?" Morgana gave him a hard look.

Merlin shook his head, of course she was trying to punish herself. But even when she was trying to be noble and earn forgiveness she was being selfish. She obviously hadn't stopped to think of the havoc this would wreak on everyone else's lives.

Merlin sighed, he couldn't produce the right words so he decided to change the subject. "I know someone helped you with the spell."

It was Morgana's turn to cross her arms defiantly. Merlin added knowingly, "Aithusa?"

Morgana was taken aback. "How…how do you know about him?"

"I found him and I named him. I watched him hatch. But what I want to know is how do you know about him? And how you got him to help you? Only dragons possess the knowledge of spells like the one you cast to destroy Camelot," Merlin looked at her expectantly.

"How do you know I did not receive aid from Kilgharrah?" Morgana jutted her chin out, clearly avoiding answering his questions.

"Because Kilgharrah hates you," Merlin answered tiredly. "Just tell me what happened Morgana, if we're going to be allies we need full disclosure." Merlin threw that excuse back at her.

Morgana narrowed her eyes angrily, but after a moment gave in. "I was dying on the forest floor, and Aithusa found me. He saved me…he breathed life into me. But he breathed more than life, he imparted onto me the knowledge of the dragons and made me see that I would never win in that present," Morgana said vengefully. "But he also made me see the error in my ways," she added quickly.

Merlin felt it in that moment, something he'd felt many times with Morgana. That pang of distrust, his mind screamed at him warnings not to trust her but his heart always wanted to believe there was good in her. She eyed him now carefully, trying to test if he bought it, he guessed angrily.

She got up slowly and waltzed over to him. He swallowed hard, her dress flowed behind her, pulling tightly against her front. She stopped in front of him with mere inches between their warm bodies.

He tensed. He knew her game now and it pained him. He didn't know for sure if she was lying about her remorse or not, but he did know that she wasn't being completely honest with him. And he knew that if he let her, she'd make him forget about his doubt with her kisses. He felt cheated and apprehensive, just when he thought the games had ceased, he found out that he was deeper into them as ever.

He looked down at her now with the fire of anger burning in him; she returned his look with innocent doe eyes that he knew better than to let himself get lost in. She put a tentative hand on his chest, searching his eyes. He slid his hand onto her cheek, caressing her. She smiled into his hand, with a sweetness that made him sick. She was such a good actress, but he was better and two can play this game.

He leaned in slowly until he could feel the warmth of her breath on his lips. "We are going back to the present. You cannot stop me. I am Emrys," He whispered into her with a wicked grin. Her eyes widened in fear and she pushed him away, covering her mouth. "_Onerariis Domum," _he chanted and with a flash of light he was back in his room. He angrily tore up the floorboards that housed his spell book. It was time for him to take control. If this was a another battle in their war, he was going to win.

**A/N **_Funny note: I did a little research on horrible medieval jobs and "Groom of Stool" came up. It was actually a very honored position because you got to be with the King in his most *ahem* vulnerable time. Actually, Henry VIII got so close to his groom of stool that he began to share secrets with him and even delegate jobs to him. (Guess Henry was on the toilet a lot) But it actually became a legitimized job in Henry VIII's court. Anyway, thought I'd slip a little history in there! _

_Also-I think me making promises on my next updates only leads to disappointment for you all and extreme guilt on my part so I'm going to spare both of us that heartache and say that I will do my best! Thank you all! _


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The flash of light blinded Morgana, but nothing blinded her now more than her own shock. Merlin was Emrys? How could this be? Emrys was an old man…Merlin was far from that. It was a realization that her brain was not computing.

When the last of the white spots were blinked away, she found herself totally alone with her hands still clamped over her mouth and her heart beating out of her chest. She crumpled to the floor, the sickening reality that the only man she'd ever truly cared about, despite her protests, was the very man that was destined to be her doom. She didn't know how long she'd been sitting there on the floor, too numb to even cry. Her mind was flooded with questions, fear, anger and most disturbingly, lust. She managed to find her way to the bed, knowing that if she didn't than she would have to answers Gwen's pestering questions about why she spent the night curled on the floor.

Her head pounded as she closed her eyes tightly, trying to push away the images of Emrys standing over her forebodingly. She tried to keep sleep and the undoubtedly impending nightmares at bay but she was unwillingly brought under.

She instinctively knew that she was on the same battlefield that had plagued her dreams so many times before, but it was different. There were no bodies, no casualties. She looked at her hands and was startled to find them clean rather than blood stained. She looked around now at the scene, it was a soft autumn afternoon with rolling white clouds painted into a delicate blue sky. The battlefield had transformed into a meadow of wildflowers.

A shrill sound caused her to jump. She steeled herself for the nightmare to begin but as she turned around her ears were met with a trill of laughter. She looked down and there was a smiling little raven-haired boy beaming up at her. He couldn't have been older than eight years old. She couldn't help but smile as she looked into his blue eyes.

"Look, Mother!" He shouted excitedly. Mother? Before Morgana could process, the little boy held out his palm and whispered "_Forbearnan_" and a small flame flickered to life in the palm of his hand. He squealed in delight and extinguished the flame in his fist.

Morgana could feel her confusion crushing in on her, as if her mind couldn't support the vision anymore. She felt dizzy looking down on the young boy's expectant face.

"Father taught me the spell, Mother! Are you proud? He said you would be!" the boy was beside himself in joy, but Morgana's stomach twisted into a knot. Father? She looked up and there he was. Merlin picked up the little boy, playfully tossing him into the air before embracing him. Morgana could feel the blood leaving her face, this was impossible. Merlin gazed at her over the boys shoulder.

"Milady! Time to rise and shine!" Gwen's annoyingly cheery voice ripped Morgana out of her dream. She opened her eyes to the bright sunlight that Gwen had let in.

"It's mid morning, milady. You were sleeping so peacefully, I didn't want to wake you, I know your peaceful nights are few and far between," Gwen bustled around the room.

"I had the most peculiar dream," Morgana found her voice at last. She was more perplexed by this dream than any other she'd had. Though her usual nightmare ended with her awaking in screams, seeing that future was not as shocking. She knew the gritty path she was on and that many more lives were going to be lost if she continued on it. But it disturbed her- no frightened her, that suddenly her dream had shifted to a touching scene of Merlin teaching their child magic. Nothing about it felt right.

"Oh? Would you like to talk about it?" Gwen paused from gathering up Morgan's laundry.

"It was just…I felt so….happy in it," Morgana found the lie was actually a truth. Morgana slipped out of bed and took Gwen's hands in her own. She smiled sweetly, "Oh Gwen, it would just mean so much to me if you took today off," She drawled.

Gwen was taken aback. "Today off? Why? Have I done something wrong, because if I've displeased you milady..." Gwen started down her rabbit hole of rambling.

"No! No you've done nothing wrong! It's just that today is so beautiful and I feel so selfish keeping you here everyday without a break, I have nothing to do today that I cannot do unattended. It would give me great comfort to know that you had a well deserved day off!" Morgana finished with a radiant smile.

Gwen narrowed her eyes in suspicion, "Very well, milady. If you're sure," She said cautiously.

"I'm sure!" Morgana exclaimed, "It's settled then!" Morgana walked Gwen to the door. "And remember, enjoy yourself!" She said as she sent Gwen on her way.

She closed the door behind her. This was probably the most half-baked of her schemes, but she knew she had to make it work. She slipped into her most comfortable riding dress, an emerald green. She grabbed her cloak, tying it around her neck quickly, and rushed toward the door. She saw the basket that Gwen had just brought in on the table and dumped the contents, tucking it under her arm. She slipped out of the door ready to put this measly plan into action.

She knew she had to time it just right as she walked through the corridors, luckily her memory hadn't failed her as she heard the voice of the very person she was looking for just around the corner. She rounded the corner and saw them.

"Athur! What luck, I've run into you here!" She said trying her best to look slightly disheveled.

Arthur and Merlin stopped their conversation, turning to look at her. Neither seemed extremely pleased to see her.

"What is it that you need, Morgana?" Arthur asked curtly. Someone had woken up on the wrong side of the bed.

"You presume I need something?" Morgana asked, slightly offended. Merlin let out a snort as a response, which earned him a disapproving look from Arthur.

"Yes, I do presume. Come on then, out with it so I can continue my day." Arthur's exasperation was surfacing, quickly.

"Well, Gwen, my serving girl, was very sick this morning so I had to send her home. And it's just dreadful because I want nothing more than to pick flowers out in the field, but Uther has said that I am not allowed to leave the castle grounds on my own!" She huffed.

"You want me to pick flowers with you?" The sides of Arthur's mouth curled downward at this thought, his distaste for the exercise was blatant.

"No of course not," She responded with an obvious tone. "I was merely hoping that you may loan me your manservant for a few hours this afternoon so I may go out." She mustered a smile sweeter than honey.

Merlin crossed his arms over his chest, he looked slightly amused as he tried to figure out what Morgana was up to. _He'll never guess,_ she thought smugly.

Athur looked between Morgana and Merlin several times before he finally responded. "Is that such a good idea, Morgana? There have been rumors you know….about you two…." Arthur was thinking aloud more than anything at this point, "Also, who will serve me lunch in my chambers?"

"Oh I forgot you can't tie your own boot without a servant's help," Morgana teased.

"Not you too!" Arthur exclaimed in dread as he looked back at Merlin who was barely holding back his laughter.

"Arthur, it will only be a few hours and he won't even speak to me. I just need a live body with me to appease Uther," Morgana widened her eyes innocently, "Please! I will owe you!" She said as one last attempt.

Arthur sighed, "Very well." Arthur conceded. Morgana's smile spread from ear to ear.

"Thank you, Arthur! I won't go until after lunch, so that you may be served in your chambers," Morgana turned on her heel, happy to get her way and even more happy to know that her charms still worked on some people.

"I'll see you soon." She said quickly to Merlin, who just nodded in response. She couldn't read his face but everything was going according to her plan and she couldn't be happier.

Today was going to be a good day.

**A/N **_I know this chapter had a different tone than the previous ones but sometimes you gotta break up the angst! I threw some timeline changes in there just because I can, but mostly I needed to bring the plot back around for some sexy time. Stay tuned, it'll be worth the wait and build up! (or I'll eat my words)_

_As always, thanks for reading and please review! It motivates me! _


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N** _Buckle up because this is a long chapter!_

Chapter 13

Morgana had been waiting for far longer than she was accustomed to. She already had the stable boys tack two horses and was more than ready to go. She stroked her horse's mane absently, trying in vain to cool her rising temper. She might have lived in inhumane caves for the last year but she was never kept waiting. At last Merlin emerged from the castle entrance with Arthur in tow.

"I'm glad to know you took your time," Morgana alleged through a grit-toothed smile.

"Ha ha Morgana. Don't forget who is doing who a favor," Arthur stupidly assumed she was talking to him.

"Whom," she tossed over her shoulder as she mounted her horse, not willing to wait any longer.

Arthur looked confused. It made her miss the older Arthur, the one who had grown into keeping up with her witty conversation. She sighed. "Don't forget who is doing whom a favor," She rolled her eyes. "Now come along, serving boy. We are losing daylight fast," She addressed Merlin with a glint in her eye.

Merlin mounted his horse. "Wait, I think I should go with you," Arthur stated defiantly. Morgana did not have time for this nonsense.

"Arthur, you would be miserable out there and in turn make me miserable," Morgana pled. Arthur could not come. It would simply ruin everything.

"Oh all right, but if you're not back in two hours than I am coming to look for you," Arthur said protectively.

Morgana softened a little at this; she'd forgotten what it was like to have people concerned about her. "That's very fair, thank you," She said genuinely with a small smile.

Merlin had remained silent this whole time and when she looked over at him, he was staring at her intensely. Their eyes met but she couldn't distinguish what she saw there. He was trying to figure out what she was up to, she guessed. But his unfaltering gaze sent shivers down her spine. She snapped her head away and kicked her horse to trot out of there.

They had finally ridden out of the Camelot limits, without a single word passed between them. It unnerved Morgana, but she wasn't going to break and be the first one to speak. Every time she glanced over her shoulder at Merlin, he was giving her that same look. The one that asked so many questions at once. What was she up to? Why was she bringing him out here? What was she hiding?

They emerged from the trees into a stunning meadow. Morgana recognized it instantly- it was the one from her dream. _No it can't be_, she pushed that possibility out of her mind stubbornly.

She dismounted her horse, letting him graze, and then, not quite knowing how or when to break the ice with Merlin, she began to pick some of the purple flowers that seemed to span for miles.

"So that's it then? You really dragged me out here to pick flowers?" Merlin said unbelieving as he dismounted his own steed.

Morgana examined the flower in her hand carefully. "I happen to be quite fond of flowers," she said nonchalantly.

Merlin's forehead was knit into knots. He took a careful step towards her. "What is it really though? Are you going to kill me now that you know I'm Emrys and I'm destined to be your doom?" Now that she took a good look at Merlin, he did seem quite tense. Did he really believe she would kill him?

She studied him hard now. "No, I'm not going to kill you. You dying at my hand would be my own particular kind of doom," she resigned, going back to picking flowers.

Merlin seemed surprised by that answer as he slowly uncrossed his arms. "I don't understand. I thought you'd be furious to know that I'm Emrys…" Merlin said uncertainly.

"You want me to be upset than? That's why you told me, in that particularly rude and spiteful manner?" Morgana raised her eyebrows. Yes she knew that he'd played that card like that for a reason. She'd replayed last night over and over again in her mind, trying to recall some detail to show her what she'd done to coax that reaction out of him, but she could think of nothing.

"No of course not. Don't be childish, Morgana." Merlin spat, clearly agitated. Morgana stopped short at hearing her name. He had said it with an edge of poison just like he had when they first got here and it struck her deeply. It stirred a hurt inside her that she'd been repressing and that hurt was rapidly boiling into anger.

"What is your problem, Merlin?" She half screamed at him and by the look on his face, she had his attention now. "I don't understand, really. Please enlighten me! I don't see how one moment you're _kissing _me and being so genuine, but then the next you're spiteful and treating as though…as though you despise my very existence," Morgana's face felt hot with anger and embarrassment at her admission but she held her ground.

"You don't understand how someone can completely change without warning? That seems ironic to me, seeing as you're the master or instantaneous personality transformations!" Merlin was clearly worked up. "I know that you're hiding something, Morgana. I don't know what it is but I know that I can't trust you, I was stupid to let your kisses blind me to that fact."

"I have been nothing but honest with you since we arrived here. I have poured my heart to you, beyond my level of comfort, and how have you repaid me? I discovered that you had magic after all these years and after finding that knowledge out what did I do?" Morgana screamed.

"Oh! Oh! I know! You blasted me into a wall and gave me this," Merlin pulled his shirt up and turned, revealing sick purple bruises trailing from his shoulder to his back. "That's right, you acted like a child and threw a tantrum."

Morgana was fuming. HE was the one acting like a child right now. If they weren't going to be adults and have the mature open conversation she'd hoped for, than so be it. Morgana could feel her entire being down to her core shaken with rage. She'd forgiven him for lying to her, humbled herself to admitting she was wrong in her attempts for the throne, and this, THIS was how he was repaying her. So be it.

She threw her hand up slap him but he grabbed her wrist just in time to save himself. He wrestled her arm down by her side, despite her feeble attempts to push him away. "Let GO of me!" She screamed at him and he released her. She stepped back quickly, brushing herself off.

"You're pathetic, Merlin. Truly. Scared of being slapped, even though you bloody deserve it." Morgana grumbled as she continued to smooth out he dress. "You know what I think it is, Merlin? I think that you're intimidated knowing that Aithusa gave me the knowledge of the dragons and that my dear sister, Morgause taught me the ways of the Old religion. Yes, that's it. You're upset because you know that I am more powerful than you," Morgana said it with a smirk playing on her lips.

Merlin didn't look the slightest bit phased by her accusation. In a second, his eyes glowed gold and suddenly her dress was ripped off her body. She gasped sharply, looking down at herself in horror as only her chemise covered her body. She refused to be made self-conscious, so she stood proudly. Two could play that game.

In a second of her eyes turning amber, Merlin's shirt was ripped off his body. Rather than looking embarrassed or even annoyed, his face held a much different emotion. He looked a mix between proud and aroused. It wasn't until that moment that Morgana realized how quickly her blood was coursing through her veins, or how an odd warm tension had been building between her thighs.

No it wasn't until their faces were inches away that Morgana realized she had even been walking towards him. She was in a trance and based on the rapidness that his breath was hitting her, she knew he felt the same way. They both held back for an agonizing minute. Staring at each other with passion and anger burning in their eyes. She could feel electricity between them; it was like their magic was building up in anticipation for being mixed. Morgana couldn't wait any longer, she didn't care if caving in made her weak, but something strange had overcome her and all she knew at this moment was her want of him.

When they're lips met, it was like the flood gates had swung open. She moved her mouth against his with a hunger she'd never known before. He responded instantly with an intensity that sent shivers coursing through her body. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and fought for dominance. She was in bliss but it wasn't enough, she needed to feel him all over. She grabbed the back of his head, knotting her fingers through his thick dark hair and pulled him closer.

He dug his fingers into her hips, bringing her so close that her thinly veiled breasts were pressed against his hard bare chest. She moaned with delight. His hand traveled over her butt, pinching her hard and pulling her hips up against his hardness. She was losing herself quickly in these delights as her hands roamed his shoulders and back.

They broke the kiss purely due to the necessity of oxygen. But Merlin's tongue quickly found it's way back to Morgan's neck as he sucked and bit his way from her ear lobe down to the top of her breasts. She threw her head back, still agonized that this wasn't enough. She needed him.

She pushed him roughly to his knees. He looked up at her with lust-clouded eyes and began to snake his hand up her chemise, assuming that's what she wanted. Instead, she pulled the chemise over her head and threw it to the side. She now stood completely naked in front of him.

"You're so beautiful," Merlin whispered, barely audible. Morgana's heart tightened and with a radiant, relieved smile she went down to her knees as well. Merlin grabbed the sides of her face and kissed her with such fervor that her head spun. They slowly eased into the grass now, and Morgana rolled on top of him. Their lips never parting. Merlin rubbed palm over her breasts and her nipples screamed to be touched. She grabbed his wandering hand and redirected it to her heaving breasts. She could feel him smile into their kiss, but she didn't care. This is what she needed.

Morgana wanted to feel him writhe beneath her touch the way she was now, with the weight of his tongue against her nipple. She trailed her hand down, only to realize that he was still wearing his trousers.

"Merlin!" she half complained, half moaned. Merlin stopped his ministrations on her chest, "Yes?" He responded. "You are wearing too much clothing," She said with a pout. Merlin chuckled, "Ah yes, I'll fix that right away, milady," and with that he slipped the offensive article of clothing. It was now Merlin who was totally naked before her.

"You're beautiful," Morgana whispered playfully into his ear. He laughed at her repetition of his earlier compliment before kissing her softly again.

Suddenly the earth began to shake, pulling them from the lust haze. "What is that?" Morgana said, frightened. Merlin pulled her closer protectively. Then it landed before them with a terrible screech. It had the body of a lion, but the head and wings of an eagle.

"The Gryphon!" Merlin said in shock.

**A/N **_Well, what'd you guys think?_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Merlin was frozen in place. On his right, was the frustratingly beautiful and wondrously naked Lady Morgana. Her face mirrored his, pure terror because directly in front of them was a dangerously crouched Gryphon.

Merlin knew he had to think fast. Just beyond the terrible beast, he could see their horses also frozen in terror. He whispered a spell across the air telling them to run and as soon as he uttered it the horses galloped off. The Gryphon's head snapped in the direction of the sound and it flew up, circling around to investigate. This gave Merlin and Morgana less than a minute to escape.

Merlin jumped up and grabbed the closest articles of clothing, not bothering to check what they were. He grabbed Morgana's hand and yanked her out of the grass and began to drag her into the woods.

He could tell she was still shocked by how much he had to drag her. The Gryphon let out a terrible screech when he realized his prey was getting away and this seemed to jerk Morgana back into reality. They ran harder and faster than Merlin could ever remember running before.

They darted in and out of the trees, but the Gryphon was not so easily lost as he soared above them, constantly screeching to remind them that they were just biding time.

Suddenly Morgana tripped and let go of Merlin's hand. He halted as fast as he could but as he turned around the Gryphon was swooping down. He looked around quickly for some make shift weapon he could enchant with the spell that he enchanted Lancelot's lance. He snatched a jagged branch off the forest floor and quickly tried to remember the spell. He was panicking too much and there were mere seconds before the Gryphon closed in.

"Peribit bestia ad profundum!" He heard Morgana shout and the beast dissipated into thin air with a loud crack of thunder. Merlin couldn't believe his eyes; he stood there dumbly with the stupid stick in his hand. _How did she do that? _He asked himself in wonder.

Morgana picked herself up after a few moments. Dirt and leaves were stuck in her hair and all over her body. She limped over towards him now, smiling smugly. "You're welcome, Merlin," she cooed proudly.

Merlin jolted out of his awestruck trance at this. "I had it under control." He said stubbornly.

Morgana beamed. "Of course you did." She didn't suppress her chuckle as she said it.

Merlin rolled his eyes and decided to shift the conversation. "I don't understand why the Gryphon was here at all. The first time he didn't show up for several more months."

Morgana furrowed her brow. "Yes, I thought the timing was off myself. You know what this means of course," She said earnestly.

"Yes, unfortunately," He grumbled. "It means that every time we indulge ourselves, we're changing the timeline further," Merlin said with a sigh. He really didn't want to give up the indulgences. Though he couldn't decide if he hated or loved her, he did know that these random rendezvous' were making reliving the past more bearable.

Morgana cleared her throat, "Merlin…" She paused.

"What is it?" he asked impatiently.

"What did you do with our clothes?" she said with a blush on her cheeks.

For the first time since they'd began their escape, Merlin realized they were still naked. He looked himself and her over with amusement. He started to chuckle but than as he replayed the situation over again in his head, he began to laugh heartily.

Morgana was clearly uncomfortable, trying in vain to cover herself. "What's so funny?" She demanded.

Merlin choked out between laughs, "We were running all this time, completely naked!"

Morgana snatched the bundle of clothes out of Merlin's hands and he stopped laughing.

She groaned loudly. "You grabbed your breeches and your ripped shirt." She looked at him with extreme irritation burning in her eyes. "What am I supposed to wear, Merlin?"

It took all of Merlin's will power to not burst out in laughter again. He took his breeches from her and slipped them on. "I don't know, Morgana. But since you have the 'knowledge of dragons' and all, I'm sure you can figure it out.

The ice glare that Morgana gave him clearly indicated that she didn't appreciate that being thrown back in her face.

She hung the shirt over her shoulders and found a vine nearby to belt it with. Despite that it was a tunic, it still didn't cover her very well. Merlin didn't mind, in fact he was quite turned on seeing her in his shirt.

He must have been eyeing her pretty heavily because she said "Don't even think about it. The sun is going down, Arthur is going to be looking for us and the last thing we need is for anyone to find us snogging."

"You're right, I s'pose," Merlin conceded. "So now I suppose we wait until Arthur finds us? We won't get too far on foot. We might as well build a fire."

"Let me know if you need any help with the spell," She said haughtily as she plopped down on a nearby log.

"Ha ha! You're so funny," Merlin narrowed his eyes. Despite what she seemed to think, he knew he was more powerful. "So that's it then? You're not going to help me collect wood?"

"I'm a lady of the court, _Mer_lin. I don't build fires," She said with a glint in her eye.

"Oh see I guess I was confused," Merlin leaned in over her, hooking a finger under the makeshift neckline of his ripped tunic, "You don't look like a proper lady." He breathed into her ear. He could feel her tense beneath his touch. She was staring straight ahead, pretending that she wasn't bothered by his proximity. She flinched when he pressed his lips against the corner of her mouth.

Suddenly she shoved him away. "Better get to making that fire, serving boy." She said warningly. Merlin smirked, he relished in the knowledge that he could get under her skin just as much as she got under his.

Merlin finally got the fire built, with no help from Morgana who was too busy tormenting him with flashes over her long outstretched legs as she brushed the dirt and grime off best she could.

Merlin sat down next to her, careful to keep his distance. "We need to discuss how we're going to get back to our time."

"I don't see what we should. I came back here for a reason; I'm not going to very well turn around again and abandon it," Morgana stated as she warmed her hands by the fire.

Merlin studied her. She was so stubborn. "Surely you see the havoc we're wreaking by being here?" She didn't answer.

Merlin sighed as he stoked the fire. Based on his research the most plausible way for him to straighten things out was to travel to the future himself and stop Morgana from casting this spell in the first place, which meant that he didn't need Morgana's help, but something deep inside wanted her to see how selfish she's being.

It was completely dark now and a chill coursed through Merlin's topless torso. He eyed Morgana who was visibly chilled but had her chin jutted out in defiance, refusing to look at him.

_Looks like it's going to be a long night_, Merlin thought callously.

**A/N** _So many unanswered questions...review please?_


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N** _WOOO! Finally, an update! I know it has been a very, very long time and I am so excited that I've finally been able to return to writing this story! One part of the delay (other than me being insanely busy) is that I felt like I needed to make some serious plot decisions before I continued this story. Now, I know the direction it's going and I am obnoxiously excited/very nervous for your feedback. But for now enjoy this chapter! It's the longest chapter I've written so far but it was also my favorite to write._

Chapter 15

The smoke danced as it disappeared into the night air. Merlin stared into the fire wondering how long it would take for Arthur to find them. He chanced a sidelong look at Morgana.

Her hair was mussed and knotted. She absently fingered through the knots as she stared entranced into the fire. Her pale legs seemed to soak up the light as they peaked out under his tunic that barely covered her. The neckline plunged lower than Uther would have deemed acceptable, revealing just enough cleavage to drive Merlin absolutely crazy.

Merlin snapped his eyes back to the fire. They had been sitting here in silence for hours. Everytime he closed his eyes, Merlin could feel her hot flesh pressed against his, taste the grass on her skin as they tumbled together out in the flower field. The tension was still built up inside of him and thus why he forced himself to stare into the flames, to lose himself in mindless gazing.

With his eyes open, question swirled around his conscious. Though he knew he should be plotting out how he was going to find the spell that cast him into the future to stop this time traveling nonsense before it started, his mind seemed to dwell on the question of what Morgana was keeping from him.

He knew that she was hiding something like he knew that he had magic. He couldn't explain how or why, but he just knew. He turned his head now to openly study her. Her back stiffened, clearly uncomfortable under his heavy gaze. She shifted her weight nervously, but her eyes were what gave her away. They were wide with uneasiness, and though she stared straight ahead with determination, Merlin knew that there was fear behind them as well.

He shook his head and lowered his face into his hands. He ran his fingers through his hair roughly. He would have given anything to know what she was thinking at this moment, but alas the silence that had plagued the air for so long seemed to be his only friend.

"There is more to my story which I haven't told you," Morgana's whisper pierced the air. Merlin's head shot up, but he found her in the same position as before, staring hauntingly into the flames.

He didn't know what to say and was scrambling for the words when she cleared her throat and continued. "After Aithusa saved me and imparted his knowledge, I was still very weak. I remember watching Aithusa fly away, but I could not move and I lost consciousness again." She bit her bottom lip. Her face revealed her internal battle, Merlin could tell that she was hesitant to tell him this, though he had no idea why.

"The next time I remember waking, I was in my bed in my hovel. I….I don't know how I got there. On the bedside table was a bowl of hot gruel. I had no idea who made it. But it all went black again." She looked up at him and for the first time he recognized what he saw. Terrified confusion. It hit Merlin right in the gut and he moved over so he was sitting next to her. Her hand were shaking, so he carefully took them in his own to comfort her. She didn't seem to even notice, he'd seen Morgana in many different situations but he'd never seen her so off balance, shaken to the core.

"I was feverish, I know I must have been, so I assumed that I must have gotten there on my own and made myself food but not remembered it. It seemed plausible," She continued more to herself than to Merlin at this point.

"Over the next couple days, I was in and out of consciousness and I don't remember much, except that every time I woke up, there was a hot bowl of gruel or stew or soup waiting for me," Morgana said with a furrowed brow. "The thing is, I knew that I didn't make it for myself. I don't even remember getting out of bed, I was so sick. How would I have made myself food?"

Merlin shook his head. He hadn't the slightest clue as to why Morgana was telling him this now or why she seemed so shaken by this but as he rubbed soothing circles onto her hands, he decided to play along. He shrugged, feeling as though she didn't really want a verbal answer.

She nodded, convincing herself of the answer. "I couldn't have, I know I couldn't. " She said definitively. "I began to regain my strength and the hot food stopped appearing. After about a month, I had regained my health and it was then that I realized that I hadn't been having any nightmares or visions. I thought it was odd, but I could feel the dragon's power buzzing inside of me so I attributed the lack of visions to that…." She took a deep, shaky breath. Her chin was quivering and Merlin could tell that she was on the brink of losing control.

"One night, I awoke suddenly in the night and….and…there was a man standing over me, chanting," Morgana's voice faltered and a tear slipped from her eyes. Merlin protectively wrapped an arm around her, unsure how to react.

"Who was he? What was he chanting?" Merlin demanded.

Morgana kept her eyes trained on the flames. "I don't know who he was. He wore a dark hooded cloak, he was holding some sort of charm in one hand and the other was hovering over me….I've never been so terrified." Her voice broke and the tears flowed freely now. "All I could do was stare into his eyes as they glowed gold, my voice was lodged in my throat. I wanted to scream but I couldn't. I was frozen in terror," Morgana spewed the words out frantically.

"But then the chanting ceased and the gold left his eyes, revealing the most magnificent eyes I've ever seen. They were an icy blue with emerald orbs in center, splashing out. An unnatural calmness washed over me. The shadows shrouded his face as he spoke…" She turned her head and looked Merlin directly in the eyes. Though she was his nemesis, it hurt him to see her in this much pain.

"What did he say, Morgana?" Merlin encouraged softly.

"He said: '_You must right the transgressions of the past, Morgana. When the time comes, the life of someone that destiny holds dear will be threatened. It is your responsibility to protect this person. When the time comes, you will know what to do.' _As he said it, my mind became groggy and heavy. I woke up the next morning and that's when I came to Arthur's court and we ended up here. It was like I was sharing control of my actions with something else. I was saying and acting as I normally do but then the spell I cast, I didn't even know that I knew it." Morgana wept openly.

Merlin comforted her gently, but he didn't know how to take her story. It seemed too fantastic to be real, yet the terror on her face made him believe it. After a few moments she composed herself slightly, "You must think I'm a lunatic," She said with a soft laugh.

Merlin smiled slightly, "I don't know what to think, to be honest," He said with a shake of his head.

Morgana's face darkened. "You don't believe me then." She accused.

"It's not that I don't believe you, I want to believe you but it's just….why didn't you say anything before?" Merlin asked.

"I was…scared. I wasn't sure that the man was even real. Like I said, I was sickly and feverish for so long, I didn't know if I had hallucinated it or not," Morgana sniffled.

"So this is what you were hiding from me, then?" Merlin asked. Morgana nodded. She was still holding his hand and Merlin was suddenly aware of their proximity. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, but he couldn't bring himself to take his hand away. He cradled her face in his hand and she nuzzled her cheek into his hand. He could feel his heartbeat in his throat and he knew that he shouldn't go down this road with her again. She was clearly vulnerable and he was still aroused from earlier.

He swallowed hard as he looked over her face. She was staring at him with such earnest that he couldn't think straight. She looked so real here under the star with the firelight dancing on her features. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying, and her hair was a mess, but Merlin knew that when he reflected on true beauty that this was the image that would come to his mind.

She released his hand and placed her delicate fingers on either side of his face. She pulled him slowly into her until he could feel her breath on his lips. Her eyes fluttered closed as she placed a gentle kiss on his lips. It wasn't like their other kisses, hot with passionate lust, it was sweet and promising, the kind that makes a grown man's heart swell. All too soon she pulled her lips away. Merlin was about to protest but she looked into his eyes with that fiery determination that he had come to love about her.

"I need you," She breathed and that was all Merlin needed to hear. All the protesting in his mind stopped as he cupped her face and kissed her senseless. He dug his fingers into her hair pulling her head back as he slipped his tongue into her hot mouth. She sighed lightly in appreciation. He could feel her hands traveling down his bare chest. She wrapped her arms around his back and pulled him against her heaving chest.

She sucked on his bottom lip and he let out an involuntarily murmur of approval. He raked his hand further into her hair and pulled her mouth further into his until they had to pull away for air. They locked eyes, mirroring looks of heavy lidded lust. Merlin leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips once. He left kisses on the corner of her mouth and up her jaw line before taking her ear lobe into his mouth and sucking on it until it elicited a moan from her lips. It was then that he whispered into her ear, "I need you." Returning her earlier favor.

She cupped his face in her hands. "And you shall have me," she said between heavy breaths. Her lips came down against his with anew passion. He grabbed her waist as she pushed him down and swung her leg over him in one swift motion. He ran his hand up and down her thigh as she began to suck and nip at his neck. He was losing himself in this moment, so he pushed himself up so he was sitting with her in his lap.

He grabbed her hair, roughly pulling her head back so she arched against him. He could feel the friction of her core over his hardness as he throbbed against the fabric of his breeches. It was almost enough to make him lost control. He began to kiss her fully exposed neck, and she let out a throaty moan as her hips bucked into him. His hands could resist no more as he grabbed her breast through the thin material of his tunic. His tunic was the only thing on her body, the thought only made him harder.

She was writhing in his lap now, grinding her core against his bulge, clearly seeking the same pleasure that he desired. He snaked his hand down her, determined to give her the relief she needed. He caught her lips in his own and was surprised by her roughness as she plunged her tongue into his mouth. He pressed his hand against her core and moaned at the sheer wetness he found there.

He began to move his fingers against her folds, and her lips froze against his. She moaned sensual vibrations into his mouth as he continued his work. She moved against his hand, heady with need. He pressed his fingers against her opening, hesitant in the realization that this was the farthest they'd ever gone. Sensing his reluctance she whispered "_more…" _and with that he buried his fingers inside her. Her breath was hitching as he pumped in and out. She put her arms around his neck, bucking and grinding against him.

She made no effort to hide the pleasure that he was giving her and yet he was in agony. His own pleasure was not to be reached behind the confines of his trousers. Morgana was so close to the edge that Merlin could feel her tightening against his fingers when suddenly she grabbed his wrist and pull his hand away. He looked at her in confusion but she ignored his questioning look and kissed him lustfully.

As she kissed him, her hands made quick work of the ties on his breeches. She pulled it down enough for his member to finally spring free. Now it was Merlin's turn to gasp in surprise as she wrapped her hand around him, pumping up and down as she kissed his neck, the night air filled with his groans and grunts of pleasure.

"_Morgana…"_ he whispered warningly, knowing that he wasn't going to last much longer. Morgana stopped pumping but didn't remove her hands. She sat up on her knees, looking down at him. His eyes widened as she guided the tip of his hardness her center. He was about to protest when she placed a single kiss on his lips to stop him. "We both want this," she said assuringly and then she lowered herself onto him, taking him in completely with one move. She clutched onto him for a moment and he remained still, unsure if she was in pain or not.

Without warning, she pushed him down so he was laying flat on his back. Her wantonness was making him want to roll her over and set a pace that would leave her screaming, but she had made it clear that she wanted to be in control.

As she began to rock up and down, Merlin was alive with lust. She was breathtaking. Her head thrown back with soft moaning howls to the moon and her palms pressed against his chest for support. He could see her breasts bouncing inside the tunic which they hadn't taken the time to remove, but in this moment she was his. Every bit of her belonged to him.

She pace slowed and Merlin knew it was his turn to take the lead. He flipped them over and her back hit the ground with a thud. He began to pump in and out of her with urgency. She arched her back to give him better access and drug her nails against his back as she did. She was so close and he could feel it. He thrust into her with finality as he began to spill his seed inside her and as he did his hand flew to her center where he caressed her in the place he knew would send her crashing over the edge. She screamed out as her walls clenched around him.

When it was over they were both left panting. Merlin pulled himself away and tucked himself around her, letting sleep and pure bliss overcome him, unwilling to let thoughts of tomorrow plague what had been the happiest night of his life.

**A/N **_I'd be willing to bet that you weren't expecting that...I've missed your reviews so much, so please keep 'em coming! And with only 3 more chapters left, all I can promise is that they are totally unpredicatable._


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The soft morning light reached through the branches and pulled Merlin from his slumber. He opened his eyes begrudgingly at first, but soon the disappointment of being awake was replaced by the overwhelming happiness he felt as he gazed at Morgana's sleeping form curled up beside him.

She looked so peaceful with her head nuzzled into his shoulder and her hair splayed across his arm. A genuine smile spread across his face until it reached his eyes, he'd never felt so happy. He knew that soon she would awake and with her a whole new set of issues and complications, but for right now he was totally and utterly content in this moment.

The moment was suddenly interrupted by the crunch of leaves and twigs in the distance. Merlin snapped his head toward the sound, listening intensely until he knew what he was hearing: the sound of hooves.

"Morgana," he said gently as he tried to nudge her softly. She stirred slightly but was clearly far from conscious. The sounds of men shouting and horses cantering became louder. "Morgana!" He said more forcefully. If anyone, especially Arthur, found them in this state then Merlin knew he was dead.

"Eh? What?" she asked groggily

"I think Arthur is coming," Merlin said staring into the woods.

Morgana shot up right at this. She stood up so fast that she swayed a little until she got her footing. Merlin rose to his feet as well. "Quick, make it look as though you were collecting wood or something!" Morgana hissed as she repositioned herself so she was sitting by the fire.

Merlin rolled his eyes but did as he was told. He stepped away from their fire and began picking up sticks. Within five minutes, Arthur and apparently all the Knights of Camelot emerged from the woods.

"Morgana!" Arthur exclaimed with relief as he slipped off his horse and ran towards her. He stopped short as she stood to great him. His eyes roamed all over her scantily clad form and a blush covered his cheeks and neck. Morgana uncomfortably crossed her arms over her chest.

"What…What happened?" Arthur managed to stammer out.

Merlin watched carefully as Morgana opened her mouth but than quickly closed it. He stepped forward making his presence known for the first time. "Bandits, sire," He said calmly.

Arthur tore his heavy gaze from Morgana and looked uncomfortably surprised to see Merlin shirtless. Suddenly, Merlin felt the discomfort that seemed to plague this encounter. Arthur looked dumbfounded so Merlin continued his lie.

"Bandits attacked us on our way back to Camelot and they took our horses. And Lady Morgana's dress," Merlin said solemnly as he could muster.

"Yes, Arthur! It was dreadful!" Morgana finally chipped in, throwing her arms around Arthur and forcing soft cries as she did. As Arthur placed an unsure hand on her barely covered back, Merlin couldn't help but feel twinges of jealousy.

"There, there," Arthur comforted her fake sobs. "You're safe now. You're with men who can protect you," Arthur shot Merlin an indistinguishable look.

"Hey! I protected her just fine!" Merlin couldn't help but defend himself. But Arthur ignored him, instead removing his cloak and wrapping it around Morgana's shoulders. He hoisted her up onto his horse and than hopped on himself, snuggling in behind her.

"Where's my horse?" Merlin asked, feeling rather ignored.

"You're such a fine escort, I assume you can walk," Arthur threw over his shoulder as they began riding toward Camelot with a fuming Merlin in tow.

* * *

><p>By the time they reached the castle, Merlin was exhausted, both physically and emotionally. He had anticipated some awkwardness between himself and Morgana, but what he had not anticipated was for Morgana to act as if he didn't exist at all. Not one stolen glance the whole ride home. Merlin was out of his mind trying to decipher this new scenario they were in.<p>

He had chalked it up to Arthur's presence initially, assuming Morgana was being particularly careful to not have them found out since the precarious circumstances they were found in were cause for suscpicion. But when they had a moment alone as they walked at the back of the group into the castle, she hadn't even acknowledged him at her side, and furthermore had made ignoring him look effortless.

He was irate. He was relieved to find Gauis absent when he entered their chambers; he wasn't in the mood to talk. It was only when he placed his hand on the doorknob to his room that he became aware of a presence. He paused, feeling magic coursing out of his little room, a powerful magic.

He smiled slightly, "_Morgana," _he thought as he pushed open the door. He knew it was all a rouse and that last night had meant something to her, even if it wasn't as much as it meant to him.

He entered the room and a green-cloaked figure rose slowly from a seated position on the bed. Merlin froze. "Who are you?" He stammered out.

The man pulled his hood down to reveal a full head of wild raven hair. He turned his head, staring into Merlin's eyes with an earnest sincerity that Merlin had been unprepared for. Merlin surveyed the trespasser before him. A young man, no older than himself, with a slender build yet there was an unspoken prowess about him.

Merlin noted his eyes for the first time; they were piercing blue with a dark green center. There was a familiarity in them. The mysterious man had yet to answer, Merlin's question of his identity, but Merlin found he knew the answer.

"You're the man that cared for Morgana aren't you?" Merlin furrowed his brow, he still didn't know if the man before him was friend or foe.

"I've cared for many people," the man answered calculatingly.

"Do you enchant many people, as well?" There was definitely something unsettling about this man, but Merlin had mulled over Morgana's strange campfire story on endless loop and was wildly curious to understand what it meant.

The man lowered his eyes and returned to his seat on the bed. He rested his elbows on his knees, placing his head in his hands for a moment, allowing the frighteningly powerful wizard façade to crack momentarily. But the moment of weakness was soon replaced with the haughty aloof mask that was there before. "You better sit down," He said tiredly. "It's a long story."

"I think I'll stand," Merlin said narrowing his eyes. "Now start talking."

**A/N** _Sorry, I'm such a tease. :)_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The man sighed. "Alright," he conceded slowly, straightening his back. "I'm from the future." The man paused, clearly waiting for Merlin's reaction.

Merlin didn't give him the satisfaction of being shocked, simply because he wasn't. A week ago, he might have been. But now? No, now he was a firm believer in time travel. Instead, he gave a simple nod for the man to continue.

The man nodded, seeming to understand. "I'm from a farther future than yours, even. In my future, Camelot is the capitol of a prosperous and peaceful kingdom. King Arthur has united all of Albion and magic is no longer banned. In fact, King Arthur's chief advisor is the most powerful wizard who has ever lived," the man looked at Merlin pointedly.

Merlin uncrossed his arms, he didn't know whether to believe this stranger but there was something about him that made him believe, maybe it was just that the future he described was the very one that Merlin dreamed of.

The man cleared his through to continue. "Yet, there is one who still threatens King Arthur's life, despite all that he has done for those with magic." The man clenched his fist, visibly upset by this thought and showing a fierce loyalty that Merlin respected.

Merlin's face fell. One who will always oppose Arthur? Sadly, he knew who this was. "Morgana?" he asked knowingly.

The man gave him a hard stare, tilting his head slightly. "No," he said almost curiously, as if it was preposterous that Merlin would think that. "No, not Morgana. Mordred. Mordred has tried again and again for as long as I can remember to kill Arthur and take the throne for himself, but he has always failed because of Arthur has Emyrs and myself to protect him and additionally, Arthur is protected by a powerful enchantment of armor, it is woven with the life force of a powerful sorceress who gave her life to protect Arthur and Camelot," At these words the man's face looked pained.

"You loved this sorceress, then?" Merlin asked softly.

"Yes, more than anything," the man murmured. "She was my mother." There was a hard pause before he cleared his throat and continued. "Anyway, I am both blessed and cursed with strong seer abilities and one night, I dreamt that Mordred completed his deadly task, but had to travel to the past to do it. I told my fath- Emrys the next morning but he didn't believe me. He thinks he's so powerful that if he didn't scry it, than it couldn't happen. Arrogant fool," the man began to grumble to himself towards the end.

"So what does this have to do with you enchanting Morgana?" Merlin interrupted.

"Ah right, I was getting there. After Emrys disregarded my warnings, I knew I had to take matters into my own hands. I have good reason to believe that Mordred will be traveling back this time to kill Arthur," he said nodding his head in confimation.

"If Mordred could travel to anytime, why this one? Why not kill Arthur when he's a baby?" Merlin asked skeptically.

"I thought about that," the man placed a hand on his chin, pensively. "I believe that is Mordred's intent to live in this past. To kill Arthur and than watch as Uther unravels. There is already widespread dissent with Uther's rule and if Mordred were to swoop in and save the kingdom after the tragic death of the prince and harsh rule of a grieving insane Uther, than he would be a hero. I believe it is also his intent to take his younger self under his wing and prepare him to take over so his reign may last two lifetimes," the man gave a disgusted look.

"That's insane," Merlin said doubtfully.

"No, that's just Mordred for you," the man said knowingly. "Anyway, so Mordred is dreadfully powerful, so much so that I myself am no match for him. And neither are you, young Emrys. Or at least you're not powerful enough on your own. That's why I enchanted Morgana when I did, my research into the past showed that she was most vulnerable right after her foiled plan to take Camelot. But in addition to being the most susceptible to enchantment at that time, she was also the most powerful with the knowledge that Aithusa gave her still being fresh. With her help, you can stop Mordred from killing Arthur," the young man said excitedly.

"So your genius plan was to enchant Morgana to save Arthur even though for the last two or so years, she's done nothing but try to kill him herself?" Merlin asked plainly.

"Everything she's said about Aithusa's knowledge showing her the light and giving her a change of heart is true. All I did was was give her the mission and drive to fight Mordred when the time comes. She's not aware of it yet, but when the time comes, she'll know what to do. I just wanted to ensure that you help her," He said as he rose, looking Merlin squarely in the eye.

"Of course I'll protect Arthur," Merlin scoffed, almost offended by the strange man's doubt.

"I know you will," the man said with a smile. "And when you both complete the mission, I'll send you back to your own time." The man headed towards the door.

"Wait!" Merlin called after him. "Is Morgana evil or good in your future?" Merlin knew it should be the least of his questions, but a part of him had to know.

The man thought for a hard minute, "I don't think I can tell you that but just…never give up on her. When you two work together, you've been known to create great things," he gave Merlin a small sad smile.

"What is your name?" Merlin realized he should have asked this long ago.

"It's Baloris," the young man flashed a Cheshire smile that Merlin swore he'd seen before. And with that, Baloris was gone, leaving Merlin with more questions than answers.

**A/N** _Any thoughts/guesses/suspicions about Baloris? He's a left field twist, to be sure. _


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

It had been four weeks, four long agonizing weeks of waiting. Sure he carried on with everyday tasks but with every boot he polished he thought of her. No matter how many extra chores Merlin took on from Arthur and Gaius, he couldn't shake the thoughts of her. He'd only seen her in person once since they returned from almost being eaten by a gryphon and making love in the words. It was a horribly awkward encounter; well it was for him anyway, she on the other hand walked briskly by him like he was just another servant who interrupted her day no more than a fly on the wall. It was pure torture.

He'd tried to remain his normal cheerful self but it was a losing battle. He thought many times that if he just talked to her that he'd at least feel closure. But after the fifth night of standing by her door and never knocking, he knew he'd have to find another way. It amazed him that after three years of hating each other, it was passion and intimacy that brought on this frigid silence between them.

Whenever he was able to drift his mind away from the vivid memories of her heady moans and fevered kisses, he pondered what Baloris had said. Arthur often called Merlin slow or dumb (and lazy of course) but he wasn't and he knew that a seer warlock having the name combination of Balinor and Galoris wasn't a coincidence. In fact he knew with every fiber of his being that Baloris was his son and more than that he knew that Morgana was the mother. It both terrified and pleased him to think of having a child with Morgana, though he could hardly see that happening with the way things had been between them for the last month.

Merlin remembered stumbling onto some passages in one of his books about time travel but he had brushed it off as nearly impossible and more than that irresponsible. Meddling in time was too great a responsibility for any human, magical or otherwise, to take on. It didn't surprise him in the slightest that his older self had denied and discouraged Baloris from partaking in it. But alas here they were and he knew that if and when Mordred attacked that he would do everything in his power to stop him.

"Merlin!" a gentle voice shook him out of his thoughts. He turned around briskly hoping desperately to be met with a pair of emerald eyes but instead it was a pair of hazel. Merlin smiled despite the initial disappointment, he knew if anyone could cheer him up it would be Gwen.

"Hello Gwen," Merlin said brightly, surprising himself.

Gwen returned a worried smile. "Merlin, I'm worried about Lady Morgana. She's barely left her room these last weeks and now she's been sick for several days. She won't let me call on Gaius, she doesn't want to 'be a bother'. But honestly, I've never seen her this sullen and sickly. I'm nearly out of my mind with worry," Gwen poured out the words, visibly upset by them.

The news made Merlin's mouth go dry. "What can I do?" he asked breathlessly.

"I was hoping you could take a look at her, I know you've only been training with Gaius for a short time now, but you know more than me and she seems to trust you," Gwen said hopefully.

"Of course! I'll go straight away," Merlin said as he walked toward Morgana's chambers. Gwen was close in tow chattering to herself as usual.

"Constantly tired, sick but only in the morning," Gwen listed the syptoms quietly but stopped suddenly. Merlin turned to her, she was wide eyed with her hands clapped over her mouth.

"What is it?" he asked incredously.

"Nothing, nothing at all. Actually nevermind tending to her, I think she'll be fine. Must have been some foul boar that made her nausous," Gwen said all too quickly.

Merlin crossed his arms. "Gwen," he said warningly, "tell me what you've figured."

Gwen bit her lip nervously. "I really can't, it's none of my business. Besides, it's just a crazy hunch really," she forced a laugh, but Merlin wasn't letting it go that easily. He took a step towards her and gave her his best "tell me now" face.

She sighed and than tugged on his sleeve until she could whisper in his ear. "I think that Morgana is…well pregnant!" She pulled back waiting intensely for his reaction.

Merlin pull back slowly. He'd be lying if he said the possibility didn't cross his mind already. After all, he knew that he would have a son with her at some point, the proof had come to him in flesh and blood. He nodded to confirm Gwen's suggestion.

Gwen shook her head sadly, "I just don't know who could have done this to her! Well I guess I don't know if it was against her will or not but she hasn't fancied a single man of the court since I've known her, and if anyone would know, it would be me!"

"I'm sure that Lady Morgana wouldn't let herself be taken advantage of, but like you said, we don't know for sure. I'll still go to her and see if it's true or not, and if it's okay with you, I'll go alone so we don't overwhelm her," Merlin said, almost too hopefully.

"Good thinking," Gwen said. "I hope I'm wrong," She said with a half smile.

Merlin just returned her sad smile, but thought to himself that he hoped she was right.

**A/N** _Don't you hate it when an author doesn't post ANYTHING for over 2 months and then posts a short little chapter that doesn't really satisfy your longings at all? I DO! I wish I could have given you guys more but this is me easing myself back into the pool of fanfiction writing, and hot damn if it isn't cold! But I WILL take the plunge and I WILL see this story completed! Thank you readers who have stuck with me! You're all really truly wonderful._


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Morgana was lying flat on her back. Her arms wrapped around her stomach in a vain attempt to soothe it. A thick blanket of sweat sat just above her eyebrows and she swore to herself that she'd never felt worse in her life. She furrowed her brow and stared at the spot on the ceiling that had become her close companion these last few weeks. She was currently trying to decide if the movement of wiping the sweat from her brow would upset her nausea. After several minutes of internal debate, she decided to go for it.

Sure enough, just as she'd feared, she'd barely had her arm raised a minute before a wave of gut crushing nausea washed over her. She lurched over the side of the bed and buried her green face in a pail. Once her stomach was empty, really she should just say emptier because there had been nothing in it in the first place, she rolled herself back into her trusty position, hugging her stomach and cursing Merlin for doing this to her.

She knew she had no right to be mad at Merlin, after all that fateful night was as much her fault as his. Wasn't she the one who had climbed atop him? Wasn't she the one who rode him until he begged for release? A smirk spread across her face. Yes, she was the one who took Merlin under the moonlight. But she was also the one who was now paying the penance for their salacious deed. She ran a hand over her belly absently. Though she'd had visions of having children with Merlin, she still couldn't believe that their child was growing inside her. Luckily the nausea and crippling dizziness were there to remind her that it was real.

Morgana closed her eyes tightly to escape the bright lights streaming into her bedroom. She mulled back over the last few weeks. She had been cold towards Merlin, and she knew it. But sex is power, or that was what Morgause taught her. You don't leave the battlefield and rush to the enemy's side to make sure they are okay and profess your concern. No, no matter if you won or lost, you walk off the field with your head held high. Even if you just surrendered, you still leave with your dignity intact. These instincts had kicked in from the moment Arthur burst into their clearing.

With Merlin, she never knew were they stood. We're they allies or enemies? Friends or merely friendly due to their circumstances? And the question that had plagued her the most: were they lovers or was this merely another battlefield they met on, seeing who could extract the most from the other, making the loser weak with emotions. Morgana knew she couldn't let herself fall prey to this tactic. Just since they'd been in the past, Merlin's true colors had been revealed over and over. First, he has magic. He's always had magic, strong powerful magic. Second, he is Emrys and she can never forget the cold twisted expectation in his eyes as he told her his other alias, as if he knew what weight those letters held against her. As if he knew that he was her doom and everything up to that point had been said to weaken her.

Yet, she could still feel his kisses trailed across the valley of her breasts and the way he had planted gentle promising kisses on her throat. If sex was another battle, than he was not fighting well. She had expected their first encounter on that turf to be rough and thick with need, she had expected one of them to come out victorious over the other, yet her memories brought no recollection of such maniacal manipulations. All she knew was that you do not kiss your enemy that way and you most definitely do not make love to them.

Morgana groaned in frustration. While she had initially steeled herself to show no weakness, she felt it acutely now and she wanted him. She had ignored him, yes, but she still waited up every night for a knock on her door. She would let him in and there would be no words, just making love. They had all the time they needed here in the past to figure out which of them was victorious later, right now they just needed passion.

Morgana began to feel hot and the beads of sweat fell from her forehead, but she didn't even notice. Thoughts of Merlin, no matter how serious they began, always ended like this. She closed her eyes and imagined his tongue on her once more, tasting her flesh and nipping gently, she traced his route with feather touches from her left hand.

She could nearly feel his rough hands grasping her hips and the friction between them. Soon her hand had trailed down far enough to soothe the aches. She was squirming under the pressure of her own fingers, biting her bottom lip to trap the moans that had collected in her throat.

A knock on the door snapped her back to present. She sat up quickly, too quickly based on the summersaults that her stomach was doing. "Come in" she heard herself say in a weak voice. She knew it couldn't be Gwen who had constructed a bad lie earlier about going to the market. As the door creaked open, Morgana's heart was in her throat. She felt silly for how much she hoped it was Merlin calling on her at last. She saw a tousle of silky black hair poke through the door and she had to stifle her smile. _At last_, she thought.

She surveyed her visitor with the smirk she knew got under Merlin's skin, but when he looked up at her she was so startled that she nearly fell off the bed. "Who are you?" She demanded, pulling the blankets to her chin. The stranger smiled at her like she was his favorite person in the world. A chill ran down her spine. "Tell me who you are right now or I will scream for the guards," she threatened in a voice that didn't sound very convincing to her. Morgana felt as though she knew this man somehow. She studied him hard. He was devilishly handsome with black hair and an air of authority. His mouth was slightly curled into a smile and his eyes were bright as a summer day.

"_Come now, my lady. Surely you recognize me?" _His mouth didn't move yet she heard his words clear as day. Her eyes widened. His mouth broke into a smile that was sinister yet sincere.

"Mordred," She gasped.

**A/N** _So I've given up trying to wrap this story in 20 chapters haha Also I was stalking Merlin updates and saw that they announced the actor who will play older Mordred next season...I am soooo excited! I've been waiting for Mordred to grow up, I can't wait for the new dynamics that he'll create. Sorry, back to this story, What does Mordred want with Morgana? Did Galoris underestimate Morgana and Mordred's bond when he enchanted her? Will Camelot fall? How will our favorite never-gonna-happen-in-the-series couple react to having a baby? Wow writing these teasers makes me realize how much I have to resolve... :) Till next time my lovely readers, till next time_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"But…How?" Morgana stuttered out at last. She was aghast. This was not the frightened young boy she remembered; this was no boy in front of her. This was a man.

Mordred cocked his head to the side and smiled slightly. Morgana could see years of stress etched into the wrinkles around eyes and mouth, she guessed that stress was responsible for this transformation from innocent boy to sinister man.

"_Come now, Morgana. You're clever enough; I think you know the answer", _Mordred's words traveled silently across the air.

"You've transported yourself from a future time," Morgana said aloud.

Mordred's smile faded into a much more serious face. "Yes," he said aloud for the first time, startling Morgana with his voice, "I suppose you know something about that yourself or else you wouldn't know who I am," Mordred walked to Morgana's bedside and examined her closely. She didn't understand why or how older Mordred was here, not only in the past but in her chambers more specifically.

"How did you come to the past, Morgana?" Mordred inquired.

Morgana was unsettled by his presence and more than that she felt extremely apprehensive. She didn't quite know why but she found herself wrapping a protective arm around her womb. Mordred leaned back on his heels and crossed his arms, waiting for her response. She had a powerful notion that she was not to trust him, even though she had always been fond of him. It was a confliction that she didn't know how to respond to so to answer him she merely muttered, "Why does it matter?"

Mordred's laughter filled the space between them and shot uneasy shivers down her spine. "I suppose it doesn't, in fact I guess it is for the best because I am here to ask for your help," Mordred beamed at her and when she didn't respond, he continued.

"You and I want the same thing, my dear Morgana. We want magic restored in this land and we both wish to rule. I think we could help each other, coming from a farther future than yours has given me the knowledge and abilities needed for overthrowing Uther and Arthur. However, coming from the Pendragon line yourself gives you a right to the throne. If we were to join forces than we could accomplish both our goals," Mordred said with passion.

Everything Mordred said was true and in Morgana's head she knew that this is what she and Morgause had needed in order to accomplish their mission. She knew that this offer would be the culmination of the last three years of plotting and work and the retribution for the upbringing she had suffered in confusion and self-loathing. But no matter how much her mind tried to convince her that this was right, her heart was seething at the notion. She had the intense feeling that she needed to protect Arthur and it was more than having just seen her circumstances through the all-seeing eyes of the dragons.

The internal battling was too much for her already tumultuous stomach and so she was forced to lean over the pail again and vomit. Once she had finished, she felt no better and she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand before replacing her palm back onto her swelling stomach.

Mordred waited silently and unaffected but when Morgana rubbed protective soothing circles into her belly, she noticed that he tensed. "You carry Emry's child." He said, not even as a question but a statement. Morgana's head shot up and her eyes widened. She knew she shouldn't be surprised that he knew since he was from the future, but hearing the reality out loud rattled her to the core.

Mordred looked truly pained at the realization. He shook his head woefully. "I'm afraid I'm too late than," he apologized sincerely. "I'm sorry, my sweet Morgana." He raised his hand slowly and than clenched it into a fist. Morgana felt her air pipes closing in and her hands flew to her neck, grasping at the invisible hands that were choking her. She gasped for breath but it was no use. She tried to cry out but there was no air to be used from her lungs. Tears started streaming down her face as her face contorted in a silent plea, but Mordred's blazing gold eyes showed no mercy.

She racked her brain for a spell, any spell that would help her but her vision became blotchy and she felt her will to live being squeezed out of her. Her eyelids grew heavy and she began to slump down into the bed. Just as she was slipping away she saw a blast of magic throw Mordred against the wall. The pressure around her neck ceased and she drew in a ragged breath, but it was too late. Flashes of magic shooting back and forth were the last memories she had as she closed her eyes and plummeted into the darkness.

**A/N** _I need to stop having so many ideas for this story and just get it done...but I'm having too much fun :/ ohh the problems of a fanfic writer. haha Next time: Who knows what twist I'll add next? Not even me! No really, I have an outline but when my fingers start typing the outline is thrown out the window. Dun Dun Dun, the neverending story continues!_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Merlin was holding it together by a thread. He had more emotions coursing through him at this moment than most people feel in a lifetime and he didn't know what to do with them.

He felt a vision blurring rage most acutely. He looked down at the limp body in his arms and suddenly the sadness came rushing in, but not enough to extinguish the anger he felt since he walked through the door to Morgana's chambers and saw Mordred choking the life out of her. In that moment, he hadn't even stopped to assess. The anger and panic had just manifested itself through him and he'd released it out as a powerful blast of magic. The strike had taken Mordred off guard and slammed him into the wall. Merlin could still see the pained look on Morgana's tear stained face as she closed her eyes with frightening finality. Merlin released another blast but Mordred was prepared this time and blocked it.

Merlin sent blast after blast but Mordred easily blocked them all. _"Till next time," _Mordred's silent foreboding words matched his eerie smile and with a blink of Merlin's eyes, Mordred was gone. That's when Merlin had rushed to Morgana's side, where he currently found himself.

Merlin shook her in a frantic attempt to wake her, but to no avail. "No!" He shouted at her, "You can't leave now! Not after all the mess we've been through, after everything…this isn't how it ends….it can't be," Merlin grit his teeth but the tears of anger, frustration, and sorrow fell anyway, one after another. He began desperately mumbling healing spells but nothing was working. With each passing moment, he knew he was losing her. He laid a gentle hand on her cheek and pressed his lips to hers. He expected the spark or some magic to ignite, but nothing happened. He kissed her again, more firmly, waiting for her gasp for air to break the silence.

"NOOOOO!" The shout seemed to shake the walls of the chambers and jolted Merlin back to reality. Galoris rushed to Morgana's side with tears that mirrored Merlin's.

"This can't be! This can't be!" He kept repeating to himself while he frantically checked Morgana's wrist for a pulse. Suddenly, Galoris began to dissolve into nothing. Merlin stared at the Morgana's wrist that he had just held but it was if he had ceased to exist. No puff of smoke, no bright light, just erased.

Merlin hugged Morgana's lifeless body once more, with renewed sorrow for their unborn child.

Merlin didn't know how long he stayed like that, crying and holding her. The next thing he remembered was being drug away by the guards. Now as he sat in the corner of the dungeon cell, he hugged his knees still numb from the days events.

Days could have passed and Merlin wouldn't have noticed. At some point he had laid down in the straw, he was vaguely aware that there was someone screaming at him through the bars. He thought it might be Arthur. The only words that stuck were "How could you?" and "kill her".

Now there was another visitor. It sounded like Gwen. He looked up to confirm his suspicion. She was talking but he couldn't truly hear her or maybe he just didn't want to. He laid down again.

He didn't remember going to sleep but he woke up to the guards yanking him out of the cell roughly. They walked him up to the main square where a crowd was gathered. King Uther and Arthur looked down from their balcony.

Merlin's mind began to awake for the first time and he wondered why they were all gathered. His question was answered as they walked him up the steps to the wooden platform. He wriggled his wrists to find them bound. He looked around frantically trying to make sense of it all.

"Merlin, you are hereby sentenced to death for the murdering of the beloved Lady Morgana," Uther's voice rang out into the courtyard. The crowds angered murmuring filled the air. They thought he killed her. He shook his head, of course they did. They walked in to see her dead in his arms with no one else there. Gwen knew that he was her only visitor, or at least thought she knew.

The executioner kicked him in the back of his legs and he fell to his knees, noticing the chopping block for the first time. A guard pushed his head down onto the block and whispered, "Hold still, it'll hurt less."

Merlin glared up at the guard. _"Or don't. Either way." _ The guard grinned as the words traveled noiselessly to Merlin's brain. Time seemed to slow as the sound of the axe rushing through the air toward Merlin's neck drew closer. Merlin clenched his eyes closed and opened them with renewed passion and a golden glow. He shouted as he used all of his magic to redirect the axe toward the guard, and as he felt the particles of the axe react, he put more of everything he had left into it until the axe rung as it lodged itself in the guards chest. Blood splattered across Merlin's cheek. The guard slumped to the ground and Merlin looked down on him.

"_That was for Morgana," Merlin_ said as blood poured out of Mordred's chest where the axe had lodged itself. Mordred smiled one last time with blood stained teeth.

Merlin stood and broke the bounds on his hands with effortless magic. His will to live had just been renewed and he knew his mission now. The executioner tried to apprehend him but he merely flicked his wrist and the large man was sent flying. As he descended the steps, the crowd parted in terror and Uther cried out for the guards to seize him but none would dare try.

As he walked away from the castle, away from Camelot, he swore one thing to himself: That death nor time would keep him away from Morgana and that he would not rest until they were together.

**A/N** _Fin! Completo! The end!_

_Don't worry, it's also to be continued in Dejavu Again Pt. II (the name is not final). I don't know if ya'll will be mad at me for finishing this way but I feel like that's the beauty of time traveling plots, you never know what's going to happen and nothing is final. But this has been quite the ride for Merlin and Morgana (and me) so I think that this leaves Merlin angry, conflicted, and broken hearted but it also leaves him passionate for the first time about being with Morgana and not realizing what his destiny could be like with her until she was gone._


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N** _Okay so I know I teased a whole new story when I last updated this (about 100 years ago it feels like), but I had this nagging feeling that this one just wasn't finished yet and it needed the continuation added on so it wasn't so damn...depressing. Thank you for the continued support, even through my hiatus, you guys make writing so fun! Please enjoy and any/all comments/criticisms are appreciated!_

Chapter 22

The ground shook with the distant hoof beats of Merlin's pursuers. Merlin darted in and out of trees until finally the loudest sound in his ears was his own heartbeat and ragged breath.

"That was close," Merlin muttered to himself as he leaned against a tree, pressing his forehead to the palm of his hands, trying to catch his breath. He'd just escaped his third chase of the month. It'd been 362 days since he became Camelot's most wanted criminal. But what affected Merlin worse, was that it had been 8,688 hours since he failed to save Morgana.

He shook his head, trying to shake his thoughts from going to his own personal dark place, and pushed himself off of the tree he'd been leaning on. The worse part of being a fugitive was not having anyone to keep you company, except your own thoughts.

Right after he'd killed Mordred and fled the city, Merlin had found the hovel that Morgana had occupied in his time. He walked into the dark shack, not yet decorated with Morgana's potions and herbs, and he realized that Morgana would never live here. It was no small miracle that he didn't simply perish in those first months, his despair was so vast that it was all he could do to just eat and sleep.

After a while, exactly how many days he couldn't be certain of, he finally emerged. He was emotionally exhausted but he knew he had to start searching for a way to bring her back. Their relationship, if you could even call it that, was rocky and uncertain but Merlin couldn't accept a reality where they didn't get to figure it out.

He snuck back into Camelot several times, under his aging potion, and the news he heard was disheartening. A young man with magic, who had been inspired by Merlin's display, had killed Uther. Arthur was king now, and his hatred of magic ran so deep that he made Uther seem sane. Arthur actively hunted for Merlin as if catching and killing him would stop the magical uprisings that had sprung up all over the kingdom. It was an outright war.

Merlin felt responsible. He felt deeply that it was his sole responsibility to right this timeline, though perhaps that was responsibility wider than his shoulders. He was determined that everything went wrong when he failed to save Morgana.

So he set out to devise a plan to travel back in time to save her. He had visited the Great Dragon on his trips to Camelot, but the old beast knew nothing that could help him, or at least he wouldn't share. He'd gone to the Crystal Cave, sought out renowned wizards and sorceresses but to no avail. No one believed it was even possible, yet Merlin had experienced it himself so his hope was not so easily lost.

He'd spent months searching for the answers, his days filled with studying, traveling, or running from Arthur's bloodthirsty riders. One day it occurred to him that he hadn't asked the ancient priestesses, however he pushed this out of his mind knowing how well he got along with them in the past. Yet the idea kept surfacing when others failed. One day he was speaking to a Druid elder and the old man mentioned a sorceress more powerful than imaginable by the name of Morgause. Merlin thanked the man profusely, suddenly realizing his last hope.

That's where he found himself now, en route to Morgause's fortress to plea for her to help him save her sister, which she'd never met. He knew it was a stretch but if anyone could help him, it was her.

He finally reached the run down castle that she resided in. He wandered towards the main gate, not sure if anyone was even there.

"Hello?" Merlin yelled up to an empty gate tower. He sighed, as the gate remained firmly closed. He thought about using his magic to open the gate, but he was afraid that Morgause would be offended somehow. He had come too far to simply leave. Determinedly, he began making camp right in front of the gate. After the fire had started and the sun began to sink, he sat down. If this were really his last chance, than he wouldn't give up.

He must have fallen asleep because he was waking up now to someone nudging his arm with his or her foot. He looked up to see a red-cloaked woman with long blonde curls. He jumped up with a start.

"Morgause!" He exclaimed feeling happy for the first time in almost a year.

"Who are you and what is the meaning of this?" She said angrily pointing at his makeshift camp. She lowered her eyes. He'd clearly forgotten just how disagreeable she was.

"My name is Merlin…" He started, mustering confidence he didn't feel. But as soon as he said his name her eyes went wide. He'd hoped the reputation he'd gained in the last year hadn't reached her, he was unsure if it would help him or hurt him.

"Very well," She said cutting him off with an airy wave of her hand. He could see the sisterly resemblance. "Let's continue this conversation inside," she said with a warm grin that her eyes betrayed as mischievous. "Less listening ears," She said looking around the forest as if it were watching her and with a swoop of her cloak she was headed inside. The gate rose as she approached, as if it were paying its respects to the queen of the castle.

Merlin rustled his fingers through his hair, feeling uncertainty in the pit of his stomach. As if his body were willing him not to go on, because it was only going to get worse before it got better. But his heart took over and he soon found himself following Morgause into the castle with thoughts of Morgana in his arms once more carrying him onward.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

**A/N** _Holy slowly moving the story along, amiright? I don't care if I'm slowly writing this story until I'm 50 years old, I will finish it! Thanks to all the readers who have stuck with me and to the new readers who have yet to learn how painfully slowly I update, you're all the absolute best!_

Merlin crossed the threshold of the castle and a shudder raced down his spine. His uneasiness was brimming, but he swallowed it down. Morgause would surely smell his weakness if he didn't keep himself in check. They entered the great hall and Merlin took in his surroundings. The castle was nothing like Camelot; it was barren with spiders in place of subjects. Merlin was not surprised to find Morgause living here on her own, he suspected it was her preference.

Morgause waltzed into the desolate room and seated herself on the only piece of furniture in the room: a rotting wooden throne. She studied him intensely and he felt himself squirming under her critical gaze. "What is it you seek?" She asked honestly.

Merlin drew in a sharp breath. "I need to travel back in time," He said firmly, bracing himself for her laughter at his absurd request.

She did not laugh. She did not even crack a smile. "Such spells require strong magic and have only been attempted in legend by a minimum of two priestesses of the old religion. We would have to perform the spell where the priestess's magic is strongest, the Isle of the Blessed," She said, the wheels clearly turning the details in her head.

Merlin was shocked. He honestly didn't think it would be this easy, even plausible that she might help him at all. "So you'll do it?" He said barely masking his excitement.

"I did not say that," She said plainly. "Let me be clear, if you were not the sorcerer that inspired a magical rebellion, I would have ripped your beating heart from your body the second I saw you," She said with a low anger that had not been there a second ago. She continued. "You killed Morgana, Uther's beloved ward which weakened him. A masterfully evil revenge on a man who has taken so many magical loved ones lives, I understand. However, what you did not know was that Morgana was my half-sister and I never even had the chance to tell her of her magical heritage," She spat bitterly.

"I did **not** kill Morgana," Merlin stated firmly. "And I do know that she is your half-sister. Because I am from the future, as was Morgana. She cast a spell bringing us back to this time for reasons I was only starting to understand," Merlin paused, unsure of how much he should reveal. He searched Morgause's skeptical face. "I love her and I would never hurt her," he said softly. As the words tumbled from his lips, he felt his strength and determination returning to him. "The man who murdered her was from a future even further beyond the one I came from. I want to…No, I must travel back in time and stop him from taking her life. Not a single moment has passed that I have not felt the weight of her death on my shoulders. I should have been there….I should have saved her," He swallowed down surfacing emotions.

Morgause sat back processing everything for what felt like an eternity to Merlin. "Very well," she said coolly.

"So you'll help me?" Merlin asked.

"Yes. But you must do something for me first. Something to prove that your sincerity…" she trailed off with a twisted smile. "Yes." She said finally, the smile untwisting into an outright sneer. "You, with your magical knowledge, knowledge must know that a spell of this magnitude will come with a steep price," She paused slightly and just as Merlin began to answer, she dismissed him with a wave of her hand and continued. "You must bring a sacrifice to the Isle, something near and dear to the heart of Camelot. It will be tricky, but surely you are capable of doing it," Morgause spoke more back and forth with herself than she did with Merlin at this point, and he thought it best to let her mull it out.

She went silent again. Merlin was beginning to grow impatient, when finally she turned her full attention on him. She cleared her throat and with a haughty air of final authority, she commanded, "In three days' time, it will have been a year since Morgana's murder and your window of opportunity to save her will be gone. It will take me that much time to find another willing priestess to perform the ceremony, but you must provide the sacrifice," Her stern face cracked with a smile tugging her lips.

Merlin knew she was waiting for him to bite, so with an inward eye-role at her theatrics and a silent prayer that this was nothing too horrible he asked "What sacrifice do you require?"

"Arthur Pendragon." She said letting the satisfied smirk leak onto her whole visage.


End file.
